Fail Safe Gone Wrong
by Scifikt
Summary: This is an AU story for Fail Safe. In this story SG-1 was unable to stop the asteroid from striking Earth. They proceeded to the Alpha site as directed by General Hammond, where Jack took command. This picks up about a year after they arrived on Alpha. I put multiple lines and symbols between the transitions but they keep disappearing. I will try something else.
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU story for Fail Safe. In this story SG-1 was unable to stop the asteroid from striking Earth. They proceeded to the Alpha site as directed by General Hammond, where Jack took command. This picks up about a year after they arrived on Alpha.

"Thanks for joining me guys. Governor Marks should be here any minute." Jack sat at the head of the small conference table with Daniel and Major Carter to his right.

"Or right now." Governor Marks shook everyone's hand, as did his aide Jason Mallory. "I appreciate you meeting with us today to go over next week's ceremony."

Jack nodded as Governor Marks and Jason sat down. "Daniel's going to help me write my remarks."

Governor Marks inclined his head towards Daniel. "Makes sense, Doctor Jackson is quite eloquent, and it will be imperative that we celebrate all we have accomplished this year while appropriately mourning our loss of Earth, a difficult balance to strike."

"Yep, very difficult. Major Carter is joining us because you mentioned wanting to examine some of our standing regulations. As my second in command I wanted her opinion."

Governor Marks gave Sam a look that made her skin crawl. "Also very sensible, since Major Carter is without a doubt the smartest person on Alpha." She gave him a polite but cold smile in return.

Jack cleared his throat, regaining the Governor's attention. "Yes, well. Let's hear it."

"Right." Jason handed the Governor a folder, which he opened but never really looked at. "Our small school has been working well but, in a few years, we're going to need more, specifically a university."

"We've discussed that as well. Carter."

She captured the Governor's attention. "We would like to establish an Air Force Academy, staffed by both Air Force officers and civilians."

The Governor pursed his lips. "And for those who don't plan to seek the military as a career?"

Jack leaned back in chair. "Given the current nature of our limited populous and almost near constant risk of attack, I think it makes sense for everyone to be familiar with military tactics and have undergone weapons training. In exchange for a free education all students would serve four years in the military or civil service."

"I will discuss it with the governing board, but that doesn't seem unreasonable. The board would also like to have a greater say in the use of the land to the east of the compound. Currently it is being used for training, but we want to increase our agricultural land."

"I thought we had allotted land to the south as agricultural."

"You did, but it is very rocky and uneven. Getting it ready for planting will take longer than we have before spring."

"How will moving East matter?"

"Your training exercise have already cleared much of the land and it is closer to the compound. Less travel time means more time to work."

"And more travel time for us means less training."

"Sir, we could set up a temporary base in the South for training purposes, to decrease travel time." Sam gave him a small grin. "Having the agricultural land so close to the compound will also make it easier to defend if we are attacked."

Jack's lips twisted but he waved his hands, "Fine, the east will be deemed agricultural. Next."

"I would like to have more teams added to the infrastructure corps."

Jack shook his head. "That's not possible."

"More than half the populous is still living in tents and we're getting close to winter. They don't relish another winter like last year without walls."

Jack could understand wanting a real home before the bitter cold returned. Last winter had been hard on all of them. "Carter, if we doubled the occupancy of all currently standing buildings how many more buildings would we need to house everyone in two months' time?"

Sam did some searches on her computer and scribbled some calculations. "Six."

Jack looked at the governor. "The current infrastructure corps is building eight complexes a month, six for housing and two for work. That means without changing the corps personnel we can house everyone before winter, as long as everyone doubles up. I get it will be tight for now, but within two years we should have a home for everyone."

The governor scowled. "I will take your suggestion back to the board."

"Great, next."

"The civilian population has accepted the need to increase our population, but the military personnel have not. After speaking with many of your officers it seems that the regulations forbidding fraternization are an issue. More than half the personnel on Alpha are military, reducing their options for mates. These policies are a detriment to our need to grow our population."

"The fraternization regulations have a purpose."

"Had. Things are different now."

Jack shook his head. "What else?" Over the next two hours they planned the memorial that would be followed by a sedate celebration of their survival.

"There is one bit left, Colonel, but we need to discuss it alone."

"Fine." Jack stood. "Let's go to my office." The governor followed him. "I know what you want but my answer hasn't changed."

"Yes, it has." The door closed, preventing Sam and Daniel from hearing any more. Daniel went back to his office to work on the speech and Sam headed back to her lab to keep working on a defense shield. She hadn't made much progress but not much wasn't none and she was keeping at it.

An hour later Jack was at her door. "What cha' doing?"

"Not making progress."

"The shield?"

"The shield." She smiled up at him. "I assume the governor is gone."

"He is."

"Everything all right?"

"Peachy keen." He looked over at Bill, who was working on the other side of the room. Jack was the only person on base with a private workspace. "Thanks for the academy idea. I think that one won me a few points."

"You're welcome. Having a few teens working here as interns is nice but they need a more formal education. I wouldn't be opposed to inviting interested Jaffa teens as well."

Jack nodded. "I bet Teal'c would love an excuse to have his son around more."

"It wouldn't hurt us to learn some of their hand-to-hand combat and tracking techniques."

"Also a good point." He picked up a pen that was laying on her bench. "What did you think about his proposal to get rid of the fraternization regs?"

Sam pursed her lips for a moment. "He makes a good point. The military personnel are very limited in whom they can have relationships with, and we do need to maintain our limited genetic diversity."

"So scientific."

She shrugged. "It's what I do."

"Right." He started tapping the pen on her lab bench, making a rhythmic but annoying noise.

She reached out and laid her hand over his. "Governor Marks already has three children on the way."

"Busy man, guess he doesn't have enough to do."

She snickered. "He offered to allow me the honor of bearing one of his children."

Jack wrinkled his nose. "Ewwwww."

"Ewww is right."

"Although you probably should pass on that amazing brain of yours." He looked down at their hands. "But not with him."

"You need to consider having children as well." Jack grimaced. "I'm serious Colonel. The Asgard saw something in you that matters to the future of the human race. That something needs to be passed on."

"I'll…I'll keep it in mind." He dropped the pen. "Do you think getting rid of the frat regs would be a problem?"

She shook her head. "The frat regs are supposed to prevent people serving together from developing a relationship that would lead to them picking each other over their obligation to humanity. We've been part of a very close team for years, and although none of us ever crossed any lines, we are closer than the regs were probably designed to allowed. I always knew you would put your life on the line for any of us, but I also knew you would let any of us die if it meant saving the world, or an innocent. We have to teach that level of dedication to humankind rather than try to enforce it with regulations."

Jack nodded. "Well put. I'll keep it in mind." She removed her hand from his. "Have you had lunch?"

Everyone in the room sat after Jack sat down. "Thank you all for meeting today at the last minute. I wanted to give each of you a heads up about some of what is going to be announced tomorrow at our one-year celebration. Nothing discussed in here today will leave this room until it is announced tomorrow. Is that understood?"

There were nods and yes sirs from the eight officers that were joining SG-1 at the table. "Good. Daniel." Daniel slid the list down the table to Jack. "Here we go folks."

He appointed Major Reynolds to be in charge of developing the new Air Force Academy, promising them dedicated space in two years, once all the housing had been completed. Teal'c was pleased with the offer to include Jaffa youth and also offered his service as an instructor. His officers were disappointed he'd given their training grounds over to be agricultural land just as they had finally gotten it the way wanted, but they all understood the importance of food and agreed it would be easier to protect that land. They were also unhappy to discover they would be double bunking to make sure nobody spent the winter in a tent, even though it made sense.

"The last big announcement deals with the fraternization regulations. I have spoken with many of you over the last week about how you feel about these regulations and their purpose. Most of us are in agreement that our need to grow our population is greater than maintaining the regulations while on Alpha but our off-world teams and teams serving with the Tok'ra and Jaffa will still be subject to the regulations." He avoided looking at Sam, but he saw many eyes in the room turn to her, including Daniel. SG-1 was still an off-world team, and although Jack couldn't always go with them, he was still the leader of SG-1. His announcement meant they still fell under the fraternization regulations.

"Questions?" Jack fielded a variety of questions for the next ten minutes, appeasing most and disappointing a few. "Carter, will we?" Sam was looking down at the table, trapped inside her own mind and holding onto her sanity by a thread.

"Major Carter?" Daniel nudged her foot under the table as Jack spoke to her again.

"Sir?"

"Will we have enough naquada and naquada reactors to get through winter?"

"We should have two more reactors built before it gets cold. Which gives us a spare, in case one has issues. The naquada is another story. SG-6 has been sending unrefined naquada from 348 but our refining process is wasteful. Dr. Nollan is trying to improve the process but unless we can get more naquada out of what they are sending, or they can send more, I can't guarantee we'll have enough."

"Have Dr. Nollan continue his research and assign SG-9 to help SG-6 for a month. Let's see if we can't get enough to get us through winter before we see our first flake."

"Yes, sir."

"I expect to see everyone in the square at 1600 tomorrow. I remind you that nothing discussed here today should be mentioned outside this room until after the celebration. I would hate to be accused of stealing the Governor's thunder."

Everyone stood at attention as Jack stood and left the room. Daniel tried to follow Sam, but she got out before he saw where she went. Once he lost her, he turned back and went to Jack's office. He knocked on the door jam.

"Daniel, what can I do for you?"

Daniel took the only open seat in the room, beside Teal'c. "You didn't warn her, did you?"

"Warn who about what?" Jack looked up from what he was writing.

"Don't act stupid Jack."

"Not acting Danny."

"You threw her under a bus in front of that whole room."

"Let it go."

"Damn you Jack." Daniel stormed out, intending to find Sam.

Sam started to head to her quarters but then she realized that Janet would probably ask her what happened, and she couldn't face questions right now. She grabbed a backpack from her lab and left the colony, heading to the training grounds. She'd found the training grounds were one of the few places she could find some peace. Although the colony consisted of only a little more than 6000 people, it felt crowded because construction had been slow going when a harsh but short winter hit soon after their arrival. Once the weather improved, they had concentrated on planting food with the construction of buildings being a third priority after security.

The training grounds were off limits to non-military personnel, unless they were accompanied by an officer. Sam kept walking until she was at the far edge of the training grounds, she looked back for a moment before stepping across the invisible line that marked the edge of Alpha. She felt defiant for a moment, but it passed quickly. She knew she only had one night to get this out of her system, before she had to go back and be the perfect soldier again. When he'd asked her about the frat regs she thought he'd had a selfish reason for asking her opinion. She'd been convinced he felt the same as her, but he'd proven her wrong. His absurd attempts to make her smile and laugh, which she'd assumed was flirting, had just been teasing. She'd been a fool. Dr. Warren had asked her out twice. Councilman Bates had asked too. She found a fallen log and sat down, looking at the trees around her, providing her with a sense of sanctuary. She let the dark hide her as she mentally berated herself for spending all this time focused on the hope of him. She had to find a way to move forward while still standing beside him as his second in command every day. There was no chance for escape, no chance of transfer. She would have to spend every day with the one who got away.

Unless…she could request being assigned to the Tok'ra. Her dad would love to have her around. She'd miss being on SG-1 but things were different now any way. They spend more of their time negotiating life on Alpha than going off world and when they did leave Alpha, they were usually looking for supplies or working with their allies. Exploring for the sake of exploring was not a luxury they had any more.

As night fell it got chilly. She put on her coat and laid back, looking at the stars and the patterns that were only now becoming familiar. The children had helped give these new constellations names, such as daisy, rainbow unicorn, and Hercules.

Jack knocked on her door. His smile fell when Janet puled open the door. "Colonel, how can I help you tonight?"

"I was looking for Carter."

"I haven't seen her all day. Daniel's been looking for her too. Is something up? Should I be worried?"

Jack shook his head. "Everything's fine. Thanks any way."

"Have a good night Colonel."

"You too, Doc." He'd already been to her lab and the commissary without luck, so he headed to Daniel and Teal'c's room. Teal'c opened it when he knocked.

"O'Neill."

"Hey Teal'c, is Carter here?"

"No, she is not. Daniel Jackson has been looking for her for a couple hours without success."

Jack ran a hand through his hair. "Where they hell could she be?"

"I am unsure but if she does not wish to be found you will not find her."

"Right."

"She will get over this slight, given time."

"This slight." Jack looked away. "Is that what it is, a slight?"

"Indeed. Time will heal her pain."

"Time, right." Jack looked around him before looking back at Teal'c. "If you see her let her know I was looking for her, please."

"I will do so."


	2. Chapter2

Sam woke with the light rising over the hills. For a moment she felt at peace but then guilt washed over her, and she felt like a petulant child. She'd ran and hidden to avoid him, but she doubted he'd even noticed, he had so much else to worry about. She packed her bag, glad that dress blues were a thing of the past and headed back to the colony. She dropped her bag off in her lab and cleaned up in her room, which was thankfully empty, before heading to the main square.

She was chatting with Lieutenant Adams when Jack saw her. His pleasure at the sight of her, knowing she was safe, was diminished when he saw her laugh at something Adams said. She was a desirable woman; it wasn't a surprise that so many men would want her. He'd seen so many fawn over her and he'd quietly suffered as she paid some of them attention. Even after all this time it still bothered him to watch it happen.

Governor Marks arrived and they both made their way to the small podium. A couple of the senators gave introductions, as if they were needed, before Governor Marks took over. He was very pleased with himself and went on for far too long, laying out his plans for Alpha's future and paying respects for the billions lost on Earth. Jack followed, appointing Reynolds in charge of the academy and explaining the relaxation of the fraternization regulations. Sam managed to keep a straight face through the long proceedings.

As Jack was about to end the torture and dismiss the military he was interrupted by the Governor. "I'm afraid we have one more bit of business before we can move on to the celebrating. Colonel, if you would please join me back up here." Jack stood to the side of the governor, looking absolutely miserable. "Colonel O'Neill has provided us with leadership for the last year and in honor of his leadership today I am pleased to promote him to the rank of General, the first General on Alpha." Applause rang out as Jack allowed the Governor to put the stars on his lapel. Jack had been fighting the idea of a promotion, but the Governor had put his foot down and insisted upon it. It was time for Jack to stop roaming the galaxy and ride a desk at Alpha.

"I will now hand this ceremony back over to General O'Neill."

Jack went back to the podium. "Major Carter, please step forward." Sam snapped out of her trance and slowly walked up on the stage. "It is my pleasure to continue this ceremony by promoting you to Lieutenant Colonel and appointing you as the team leader of SG-1." She felt the blood drain from her face as he took pins out of his pocket and placed them on her jacket. "Congratulations Lieutenant Colonel."

"Thank…thank you, sir."

The ceremony continued as Jack gave out another 30 promotions, with more promised in the coming weeks. Sam was still in shock as people started congratulating her. Daniel gave her a big hug as Teal'c put his arm out for a Jaffa handshake. Music began to play, and people started dancing. Roasted meat and vegetables were being passed around, as were plenty of alcoholic beverages. Sam began looking for Jack, but she couldn't see his distinctive short silver hair across the crowd. What if her disappearance had cost her the very chance that she'd been so upset had been taken from her? She needed to find him.

"Congratulations Sam!" Janet and Cassie both gave her a big hug.

"Thanks guys. Have either of you seen General O'Neill?"

Cassie bounced on her toes, "Yeah, we congratulated him a couple minutes ago. He was stuck with a bunch of politicians. We tried to help him escape but it didn't work."

"He was looking for you last night." Janet smiled at her best friend. "Where were you, anyway?"

"Busy." Sam looked back down at Cassie. "I hear there's ice cream somewhere around here. Why don't you two go look for it and I'll find you again after I talk to General O'Neill."

"Ice Cream! Come on Mom!" Janet had little choice but follow Cassie as Sam went in search of Jack. She found him, still surrounded by politicians, about ten minutes later.

"General, may I have a word?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm afraid work calls. Please enjoy your evening." Jack squeezed his way out from the center of the group, making his way to Sam's side. "Let's get out of here." They kept getting stopped as they tried to make their way out of the square. It took them nearly thirty minutes to find a quiet spot under a tree.

"Carter, I had every intention of telling you about this yesterday, but I couldn't…"

"You couldn't find me." She put her hands behind her back. "I'm sorry. I was upset, but I shouldn't have disappeared."

"No, you shouldn't have. If something happens, I need to know where my second-in-command is."

"Yes, sir. I understand."

He reached up and cupped the side of her face. "I was also worried."

Her breathing hitched. "I'm sorry."

"I upset you and didn't get to set it right. You spent all night mad at me."

"I'm better now."

"Let me make it up to you, take you to dinner or something."

"Dinner, huh" She looked into his eyes. "Daniel's going to be spending the night with Janet and Cassie is staying in my room tonight. Since you don't have a roommate, any chance you'd have room for me tonight?"

Jack's pupil's constructed as he considered the thought of having Sam in his room for the night. "Absolutely."

Sam grinned, "Great." She started to step back, but he wrapped his hand around her neck and nudged her back towards him as his lips descended. Their first kiss was short and tentative, but their second kiss left them both breathless.

Sam found Janet and Cassie enjoying their ice cream and relayed her intent to not come home that night. Sam went back to their room and cleaned up a bit before heading to Jack's room. He was waiting for her and although he was trying to appear calm, she could feel his nervous tension. He'd lit a couple of candles and there was soft music playing. They were both at a loss for words, which was fine with Jack since he'd always been a man of action. Being together felt wrong but also so very right at the same time.

They'd spent every night together since the one-year celebration. Sam was finding it difficult to appear neutral when they were working together. In one meeting she found herself putting her hands under her legs to make sure she didn't reach out towards his hand. He didn't seem to have any trouble keeping it professional during the day but as soon as they were behind a closed the door at night his lips and hands were all over her, much to her pleasure.

Jack leaned close to Sam's ear. "Hurry back."

"Miss you already." She gave his hand a small squeeze, glad they'd stayed in bed a little longer than usual this morning.

Jack stepped back. "Tell Dad I said hi."

"Yes, sir."

Sam and Daniel stepped through the gate to the Tok'ra's current home. Jacob was waiting for them. "Sam, welcome back." He gave her a big hug. "Daniel, good to see you too." He extended his hand. "Where are Jack and Teal'c?"

"Teal'c is spending time with the rebel Jaffa and General O'Neill stayed on Alpha."

"General?" Jacob's eyebrows rose.

"I'll explain all that." Sam held up a case. "We brought you a few more plants to test."

Jacob wrinkled his nose. "I do love seeing you every month, but I will love it more when you show up empty handed."

"Sorry, Dad." Jacob had been kind enough to taste test the different plants they were finding on Alpha, making sure what they found wasn't poisonous, since Selmac wouldn't allow the plants to harm Jacob. Sadly, Jacob was in his heart a picky eater and he detested trying all these different plants. "I've also made a little progress on the shield, but I'd like to get your opinion on what I've got."

"Well, come on then, let's get some work done while we catch up." He led them through the Tok'ra tunnels to his quarters. SG-12, who was stationed with the Tok'ra, joined them for dinner, where Sam updated them all on the announcements from the one-year celebration and the promotions. She had the pleasure of letting Major Daniel, the leader of SG-12, know she had been promoted to Lieutenant Colonel. After dinner Daniel and SG-12 retired to their guest quarters while Sam stayed with her Dad.

"You seem different, happier." He smiled at his daughter. "Selmac agrees with me."

"He does, huh?" Sam leaned back against the wall and moved her laptop to the floor beside her.

"Is there something else you want to tell me?"

Sam glanced up at her father through her lashes. "I'm in a relationship."

Jacob's face broke out into a larger grin. "That's wonderful sweetie. Is it anybody I know?"

"Ummmmm, yeah. You know him." Jacob just looked at her waiting for more. "I'm seeing Jack."

"As in O'Neill?" Sam nodded. "Your commanding officer! Samantha Carter you know better!"

Sam put her hands up. "The regulations have changed."

"But what people will think hasn't."

Sam tilted her head. "You're afraid they'll think I slept my way to be his second-in-command even though I was his second-in-command years before we set foot on Alpha?"

"You know exactly what I'm saying young lady!"

"I'm happy." She glared at him. "And although I'd like your approval your disapproval won't change anything."

"This is a mistake and you know better. I didn't raise you to be this stupid." Jacob's head twisted slightly as Selmac took over. "_Please forgive your father. You took him by surprise."_

"You don't say. I didn't think he'd jump for joy, but this is worse than I expected."

"_General O'Neill is a moral and honorable man. He will be a good mate for you and your children will be brilliant."_

"Thank you Selmac, but we've only been seeing each other for a week. It's a bit early to be speaking of children."

"_But you said earlier that propagation of your species was now an objective for your people."_

Sam gave him a curt nod. "Yes, but we still need time to get to know one another as a couple."

"Well at least you haven't gone completely insane." Jacob scowled, having resumed control.

"Nope, not completely." Sam gave him a grin.

"Welcome back." Jack gave Sam and Daniel a small tight smile as they stepped back through the gate. "How was Dad?"

"Same as always."

"That good, huh? We'll debrief as soon as you get done in medical. Bring Doc with you."

"Yes, sir."

Once everyone was seated Sam opened the case and took out the samples, which she had labeled based on Jacob and Selmac's analysis.

"None of them are deadly. This one, however, will cause severe vomiting very quickly." Sam held up the vial.

"That could be useful in cases of poisoning or overdoses." Janet took the vial and made notes.

"These three cause mild nausea." She put those vials in a group. "These eight had no side effects. Jacob found five of them distasteful, and this one," Sam held up a vial, "he said reminded him a little bit of chocolate."

Janet gave her friend a small smile. "I'm sure that means you tried it."

Sam wiggled her eyebrows. "You're right and so was he. It's a bit subtle if you just chew on it but if you heat it up the flavor is more noticeable."

Janet reached out for it and Sam handed it over. "Nice. I'll add these to the plants we're testing for medicinal uses." So far Janet's team had found three analgesic plants, two blood thinners, two antibiotics, an anti-hypertension, an anti-hyperglycemic, and an anti-inflammatory. She was running low on many of the medications brought from Earth so finding pharmaceuticals growing on Alpha was important.

Jack gave a small cough to regain control of the meeting. "Did you learn anything of more strategic importance?"

"Anubis is still systematically wiping out the other system lords. The Tok'ra would like to poison him but they haven't been able to get a spy into his ranks yet. They still haven't heard anything from the Asgard."

"So not many changes."

"No, sir."

"Ok, anything else we need to hear before you write your report?"

Sam shook her head, a little surprised by his abrupt desire to end the meeting. "No, sir."

"Great." Jack stood. "Dismissed."

Sam locked eyes with Janet as Jack went back to his office. "What's up with him?"

Janet shrugged. "I have no idea. He was in a good mood this morning, talking about you coming home."

"So, my return made him cranky?"

Janet shook her head. "That makes no sense."

"And yet the data appears to support it."

"Come on, I want to hear more about these plants." Janet watched Sam glance towards Jack. "I'll make you a cup of tea."

"That does sound good. Let me get changed and I'll come to your office."

Janet, Daniel, Sam, and Cassie had dinner together while Jack kept working. Sam knew he was busy, but it wasn't like him to miss a team meal. She began to worry that he'd been reconsidering their relationship while she was gone. She made him a plate of food and took it to his office after dinner, hoping they could talk. She found his office dark and empty. She took the plate of food and headed to his quarters, still determined to talk to him.

Sam held the plate out in front of her as he opened the door. "Hungry?"

Jack glanced at the plate but then ran his eyes over her, making her shiver. "Very." He stepped back and let her in as he took the plate from her. He took the plate to the small kitchen and put it in the refrigerator.

"Are you not going to eat it? I thought you were hungry."

"Oh, I am." He stepped up to her, wrapped his hand around the side of her face and into her hair as he leaned his face down and captured her lips. She eagerly responded in kind, wrapping her arms around his chest. He broke the kiss and took her hand, leading her into his bedroom. There were no words exchanged as they hurriedly removed their clothes.

An hour later as they lay entangled Sam sighed. "I am a bit confused."

"By?"

"You seemed annoyed earlier today but from what I heard you were fine until I got back."

"Ahhh." He pulled her a little closer and kissed her forehead. "I need to work on how I handle this."

"This?"

"Us."

"I'm still confused."

"When you stepped back through that gate all I wanted to do was this, but we couldn't, and I guess I didn't handle that as well as I thought."

Sam grinned. "That's a lot better than I thought."

Jack pulled his head back so he could see her face. "What did you think?" Sam didn't meet his eyes as she played with his chest hair. "Sam?"

"I thought you might be reconsidering this."

He put a finger under her chin and nudged her face up until their eyes locked. "Not a chance."

"I've run the numbers, sir."

"For what Colonel?" He couldn't help but smile as he looked up at Sam.

"Housing, sir."

"Give it to me."

"Currently we have two people sharing every single room and three to every double. If we're going to house everyone before winter at our current construction rate, we would need three to every single room and four to each double, more would be better if we can work it out through double bunking. We do have the supplies to build temporary walls to provide some semblance of privacy. That work can be done even after the weather turns."

"Four to a double, huh."

"More when possible."

"More? How many more do you think is reasonable?"

"I was thinking we need to set an example."

Jack's eyebrows rose. "I'm listening."

"Well, Daniel and Janet are an established couple and he spends plenty of time in our apartment."

"Right."

"And now you and I are…"

He grinned at her nervousness. "Also a couple."

"Yes." She opened her hands towards him. "So why don't you, Daniel, and Teal'c move in with us. We can make rooms for Cassie and Teal'c in the living room. I know that's a lot of people in a very small space but Teal'c, Daniel, and I spend a lot of time off world and Janet is in the infirmary half the time so we wouldn't all be there at the same time very often."

Jack stood up and walked around his desk. "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

Sam's cheeks turned pink. "Yes, I…I guess I am."

Jack cupped her face. "And we'd be sharing a room?"

She grinned, knowing she'd already convinced him, and he was just playing with her. "Absolutely." She leaned into his hand and he took advantage of her head tilt to kiss her.

"How does Janet feel about this?"

"She's a bit concerned about the six of us sharing a bathroom, but we have access to the base locker rooms if needed, and she'd rather pick her roommates than have them assigned."

"That's a sentiment that many will probably share. We need to work out a way for those willing to bunk together to do so now and then start the process of assigning the rest."

"I'll give military personnel a chance to pick for themselves and discuss a method for the civilians to do the same with the council."

"Good."

"So, what's your answer?"

"I'm looking forward to living with you but the first time I hear Daniel and Janet going at it I'm gone."

Sam giggled. "I'll make sure we all have working white noise machines."

He kissed her again. "Excellent idea."


	3. Chapter3

"Hello, Jacob. Welcome back."

Jacob scowled as he gave a curt head nod. "General O'Neill."

"Dad." Sam came up from Jack's right, having just finished a training exercise with a group of civilians who were going through a training program designed to help them better protect themselves if Alpha was attacked. She gave her father a hug. "It's good to see you."

"You too." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Teal'c is spending some time with the rebel Jaffa and he said you could use his room while you're here."

"That's very kind of him. I can only stay a one day but a place to sleep is appreciated. I know you don't have as much room as you'd like, it's one of the things I hope to help with while I'm here."

"We'd appreciate all the help you can give." Jack gave Jacob a warm smile but got distain in return. Sam shot Jack an I'm sorry look. She'd warned him Jacob wasn't happy about their relationship, but he was still disappointed to see Jacob acting this way, knowing it was hurting her.

Sam interrupted Jacob's glare. "Let's talk about it over dinner."

"Are you make it?" Her father's tone was teasing but she knew there was a bit of seriousness to it.

"No, Daniel's cooking."

"Excellent, lead the way."

Daniel had made pot roast using a deer like animal native to Alpha along with potatoes and carrots, grown on Alpha. Jacob was pleasant to everyone except Jack during dinner, creating a subtle but noticeable tension in the room. Jacob explained he'd brought crystals with him that might be able to create reinforced tunnels on Alpha. The rock on Alpha was soft and a past attempt to build tunnels had not worked out. Jacob hoped these crystals would be the answer to more living space and a place to retreat if they were attacked. Jack was glad Jacob had continued to work on the issue after their initial attempt to build tunnels had failed and he thanked him, getting little in the way of acknowledgement back. Cassie entertained them all with tales about her internship with the agricultural corps and her problems in math class as they enjoyed a rare after dinner treat, ice cream.

As it got late Janet started clearing the bowls. "Alright, Cassie, it's time to get ready for bed."

"Awww, mom, can't I stay up just a little longer."

"It's already well past your bedtime and I'm ready to go to bed and I can't go to bed until you've gone to bed. Now, get." Cassie did as she was told as Daniel helped Janet in the kitchen.

"That's Teal'c's room over there." Sam pointed to the door beside the small living room. "It will take a while for all of use to use the restroom, but you can go next if you'd like."

"All of us?"

"Yes." Sam moved her hand around. "All of us."

"Are you trying to tell me all of you live here together?"

"I told you we had to double our living arrangements."

"But you neglected to mention you were living with your CO!"

"Dad, I've already explained the regulations have changed."

"I didn't raise you to be the kind of girl that shacks up with her boss!" Everyone in the apartment had stopped what they were doing and were watching Jacob. Even Cassie had stepped out of the bathroom.

Jack pushed himself up out of his chair. "That's enough Jacob."

"Are you proud of yourself Jack? Taking advantage of your subordinate!"

Sam moved so she was standing between her father and Jack, knowing they were both being protective of her. "Nobody has been taken advantage of. You are a guest in our home and although that gives you a bit of leeway, I will not allow you stay here if you're going to act like this."

The lines of Jacob's face smoothed. "_I apologize for your father's outburst. He is very concerned about your wellbeing. I, on the other hand, feel you are a good match with General O'Neill, and I wish you much luck in your new relationship._"

"Thank you Selmac." Her father's face hardened again. "It looks like Cassie is done in the bathroom. Why don't you go next Dad?"

"Fine." Jacob glared at Jack as he grabbed his bag and went down the short hallway.

Cassie kissed each of them goodnight on the cheek before heading to her room. Daniel and Janet finished the dishes while Sam and Jack quietly chatted. Sam apologized for her father several times until Jack told her to stop. As Jacob walked back out to the living room he glared at Jack and Sam again before retreating to Teal'c's room.

The next morning Sam waited for her father to come out of his room after everyone else had left for work and school. "Morning, there are muffins and toast if you'd like something."

"Thanks." Jacob grabbed a muffin and sat down at the table with her.

Sam opened a small box. "I made these for today." She took out four rocks and handed them to him. He read the names carved on them.

"They're nice."

"Thank you." Sam took them back and put them in the box. "We have a memorial garden where we can place them. I thought we could go after breakfast."

"I'd like that."

They were quiet as they walked to the garden. There were a few people wandering along the paths, also mourning their lost loved ones. Sam led Jacob to an area around a small fountain. "This is one of my favorite spots. I thought it would be a nice place to put their rocks."

Jacob closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the water flowing. "Mark would have liked it here."

"I thought so too." Sam opened the box and handed the rock with Mark's name to her father.

Jacob turned the rock over several times before kneeling and placing it among the other rocks. "Happy birthday son. I miss you." Sam placed the rocks symbolizing the rest of her brother's family beside her brother's rock.

They spent the rest of the morning ignoring the proverbial elephant in the room as Sam gave him a tour around Alpha. They had lunch in the commissary before heading out to the training field to help the engineers learn how to use the crystals he'd brought. Once the lessons were over and they had practiced with a couple of the crystal Sam escorted Jacob back to the gate.

"Goodbye Dad." Sam opened her arms for a hug. "I'll see you again in a couple weeks."

He leaned into her embrace and hugged her back. As he backed up, he paused. "Do you love him?"

"Jack?" She gave her father a shy grin, in part because she still liked saying his name. "Yeah, I do."

Jacob let go of her as he stepped back and nodded. "A couple weeks then."

"What did you find Daniel?"

"I think the Goa'uld the Pangerans are holding is Egeria."

Lieutenant Grogan shrugged. "Who's that?"

Sam's jaw tensed. "The founder of the Tok'ra."

"What?" Grogan's eyes widened. "So that's a big deal."

"Yes, Lieutenant it is." Sam looked back at Daniel. "Why do you think so?" Daniel explained what he'd learned after reading through some of the Pangeran records. His evidence seemed solid and Sam was concerned if they left to tell the Tok'ra what they learned they wouldn't be given access to Egeria when they returned with reinforcements.

"Ok, if we liberate her, do we have a safe means of transporting her?" She looked at Captain Aimes.

"The fluid she's stored in should sustain her until we get through the gate, as long as we have a container with a low electrical charge in it." Captain Aimes watched Sam pondering it. "I can help you make something."

"Alright, Captain. We'll work on a container. Lieutenant I want you to do some recon. Make note of their security movements and numbers. Stay out of sight. We'll contact you once we have a container. Daniel, get whatever other information you can, just so we're 100% sure this is Egeria."

They waited until a couple hours before dawn. They had no trouble sneaking into the building but as they were removing Egeria alarms began to blare. Security began shooting at them from above. They returned fire, knocking out half of them as the rest retreated.

"Get her out of there." Sam looked at Captain Aimes. She reached in and lifted Egeria out, extending her towards Sam, who opened the device, only to discover a bullet hole. "Damn."

Daniel saw the damage. "I assume it won't work now, will it?"

"Not at all." Sam looked at Egeria as her stomach twisted. She couldn't do it. She knew she needed to offer herself as a host, but it was it too much to consider.

"I'll do it." Daniel volunteered, knowing Egeria had to have a host quickly.

Sam put her hand on his arm. "Janet would kill us both."

"It would only be temporary."

"That's a big assumption, Daniel. She may be too weak to be able to leave you or she could die and take you with her."

"It's a risk we have to take."

"We do but it doesn't have to be you." Sam looked back at Egeria.

Daniel stepped in front of her. "And it can't be you."

"It can't be either of you." Grogan moved closer to Aimes. "I'm the only one here who isn't in a serious relationship, making it easier for me to join the Tokra, if that ends up being necessary."

"Grogan…"

"I know what I'm doing." He turned towards Egeria. "Let's do this." Sam had to look away as Egeria accepted Grogan's offer. He collapsed and writhed as she settled against his spine.

Sam knelt beside him. "Grogan?"

His eyes briefly glowed. "I'm ok, Colonel. Well, I will be. She's pretty sick."

"Ok, we gotta get out of here. Those guards will be back with reinforcements soon." Her prediction proved true as the sound of footsteps could be heard from their right. "This way." Sam led her team safely to the gate, despite running into multiple patrols, dialing the Tok'ra instead of Alpha.

"Thank you for bring Egeria back to us."

"You're very welcome Your Immanence. I do hope she's ok."

"Egeria will need much time to regain her strength, but we think she will survive, thanks to you and your Lieutenant Grogan. She has told us what she did to the Pangerans and why she felt compelled to do so. Although many wanted to let them suffer for what they did to her, she and Dr. Jackson both made the point that we would not have been as opposed to their actions if they had done it to a Goa'uld. In light of their arguments we will work on a treatment for Pangerans that are going to become ill."

"I will pass that along. Until then they can ration what drug they have left."

"One of our conditions, if we are to help them, is they do not use the drug on any other healthy Pangerans, only those already affected."

"That seems reasonable to me. I hope they will agree."

"I am sorry Lieutenant Grogan can't return to Alpha with you."

"He knew that was the likely outcome of the blending and it was his choice."

"Will you and the rest of your team be leaving today?"

"Yes, I need to get back to do a full report and contact Pangera."

"You amaze me." His fingers were tracing infinity signs on her naked back.

"I admit that was pretty good but I'm not sure it ranked as amazing."

He sighed good naturedly. "I didn't mean the sex, although I did rather enjoy it when you…"

She poked him. "What did you mean?"

He grinned as he rubbed the spot where she'd poked him. "Just as winter gets going, you manage to secure us a source of fresh fruits and vegetables from the Pangerans, who are now thankful for our help, and you helped make sure the Tok'ra don't go extinct, at least not for now. That's nothing sort of a miracle."

"It did all work out pretty well."

"I'll say. Bet this gets you at least a couple pages in the Alpha history book."

"The Alpha history book?"

"You know one of these egg heads has started one."

She snickered. "I know at least three that've started one."

The fresh fruits and vegetables helped boost morale after the Tok'ra tunnels were still deemed too unstable for habitation. Everyone had hoped to be able to spread out, but they were making do, although there were occasional fights, thanks to spending too much time surrounded by too many people. The council set up several athletic competitions, in the hopes of draining some of the aggression. It helped a bit.

As winter wore on Janet open a clinic to care for the growing population of pregnant women, a population she herself joined. Daniel was over the moon about their pregnancy and was spending more time pestering her in the infirmary, encouraging her to sit more and eat more. She knew he was being sweet, but it was driving her insane.

"Hi, Dad. It's good to see you."

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "You too, sweetie."

"General O'Neill would like you to join today's department meeting so you can update us all, if that's alright with you."

"Fine with me." Sam led the way to the briefing. "General O'Neill? I thought he was Jack now."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Dad, there's a time and a place. This is neither."

"Right." He sighed. Jacob couldn't help but make an obvious observation as Sam led the way. "So, is everyone here pregnant?"

"Not exactly." Her answer was a growl and he knew he'd done something wrong, but he wasn't sure what.

They arrived at the same time as Jack and took their seats at the table. Teal'c updated the group on the rebel Jaffa's progress. As different system lords fell, the rebels were picking up more supporters and had established two hidden settlements to provide support to the rebels. Jacob told them Egeria had successfully been able to procreate and three new hosts had been located. The Tok'ra had also made progress on a drug they call tretonin, which could help the Pangerans and Jaffa. Teal'c was intrigued at the prospect of freedom from the larval Goa'uld.

Daniel started lecturing about some of the artifacts found on Pangera, but Jack cut him off, promising to read the report later. Janet told the group about three plants found to be poisonous and extremely toxic, so they were added to the short list of plants to eradicate from around the settlement in the spring as well as to teach to everyone so they could be avoided. She also gave the obstetrics update, listing the babies born over the last month and total pregnancies. Daniel beamed as she talked.

Dr. Williams updated them about their food and water stores. He estimated they had enough food to get them into the middle of summer, but stressed it was important for them to focus on storing enough to get through an entire year, in case they had a bad harvest in the future. The water coming down from the mountain had slowed as the snow piled up, but it was still sufficient for their needs. Sam was last to give a report and she knew she was about to ruin the mood in the room.

"Our naquada generators are struggling to keep up with our energy demands."

Jack sighed. "And that means?"

"It means we have to lower the energy demand. We're recommending that the daytime temperature be turned down to 66 degrees Fahrenheit and 63 at night."

"You're being serious, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"What about using more generators?"

"We are building more but our materials are limited, as is our supply of naquadah. For now, our best hope of not overstressing the generators is to produce less heat."

"I will let the governor and council know. When do you want to implement this?"

"The sooner the better."

"Tonight it is. I assume you can set the thermostats, so they don't go higher than the new limits."

"We can."

"Do it."

"Anything else folks?" Jack scanned the room. "In that case we'll do this again next week. Thank you all."

"Teal'c, Jacob, I hope you'll both stay for dinner. Luckily for you, it's not my night to cook."

"I would be most pleased to join you." Teal'c inclined his head.

"Looking forward to it." Jacob kept a neutral face and his voice was flat. He followed Janet to the infirmary, to tell her more about the new drug the Tok'ra were developing.

There were too many of them to fit around the table, so they sat around the living room, eating off plates in their laps. Janet's lasagna was cheesy and delicious. The garlic bread was buttery, and the salad was crunchy. Everyone ate until they were stuffed.

"I hope you can both come back in two weeks for our wedding." Daniel put his arm around Janet as he spoke to Teal'c and Jacob.

"Wild horses would not be able to keep me from your nuptials Daniel Jackson." Teal'c smiled at his friends, pleased they were taking this step.

"I'm in agreement with Teal'c. I'm looking forward to it." Jacob raised his glass. "Here's to your happiness and a long lifetime together." There were lots of glasses clinking as everyone else in the room echoes Jacob's toast.

Jack leaned to his side and dug into his pocket. "Speaking of a lifetime of happiness together…" Jack opened his hand and there was a small silver heart inside it. "Samantha Carter, would you do me the honor of being my wife?" Sam gasped and stared at his hand. "Rings are damn near impossible to get ahold of and they aren't really all that practical when going off world and using a P 90 so I thought maybe you could wear this on your tags."

Cassie was bouncing in her seat and Janet was smiling from ear to ear. Tears gathered in Sam's eyes. "Jack…"

"Yes?"

She looked up at his face as her tears spilled to her cheeks. "You need someone who can give you children."

"What?" Jack's face fell as he tried to process her answer. "Sam," He cupped the side of her face, "I love you."

She tilted her face into his hand. "And I love you, but it's important that you have children and I'm not sure I can do that for you."

"I'd be thrilled if we have children, but if we don't it would also be ok, as long as we're together, for the rest of our lives. That's what matters to me Sam, being with you." He wiped a tear off her cheek. "Will you marry me?"

Sam's chin was quivering. "Yes." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face against his neck. "Yes, yes, yes."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up slightly as he whispered in her ear. "I am so in love with you."

Cassie was the first one up and hugging Sam and then Jack, followed closely by Janet and then Daniel. Teal'c patted Jack on the back and gave Sam a quick hug. Jacob shook Jack's hand and gave Sam a hug, but his heart wasn't in it and Selmac was fussing at him incessantly. Once Jack got Sam back in his arms, he took her dog tags off over her head, slid the heart onto the chain, and placed them back around her neck, sealing it with a quick kiss on the lips.

Janet pulled Sam into the kitchen under the guise of needing help to cut up the cake for dessert. "Sam, sweetie, why didn't you say anything to me if you were worried about being able to get pregnant?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. It just seemed…I don't know."

"You get that you'll be visiting me now, just so I can make sure everything is good to go and you can stop worrying."

"Yes, ma'am."

Janet hugged her again, being careful to keep her icing covered fingers out of Sam's hair. "I am so happy for you," Janet backed up, "For both of you. He needs you as much as you need him."

"A few months ago, I might have argued with you about that, but I think we do really need each other."

The cake was served, and the atmosphere remained festive. Cassie fought going to bed, but Janet was firm, and Cassie knew better than to argue too much. Teal'c bid his friends good night and headed back to the rebel Jaffa camp, knowing there really wasn't room for him with Jacob staying the night. Sam and Jack cleaned up as Jacob, Janet, and Daniel got ready for bed.

Once the dishes were done Jack pulled Sam against his chest and leaned in for a long kiss. She eagerly reciprocated, pressing against him and running her hands under his shirt. She pulled her head back and caught her breath. "I do love you, Jack. I'm sorry I hesitated."

"I wish you'd told me what was bothering you earlier, but I get it." He wiggled his eyebrows. "You know I'm very eager to try to have children with you." She gave him a light punch on his shoulder as she shook her head.

"Not with my dad in the next room."

Jack pursed his lips. "But we just got engaged."

She put her lips beside his ear, briefly sucking his earlobe between her lips before whispering in his ear, "I will more than make it up to you."

He slipped his hand under the back of her shirt, needing to feel her skin for a moment. "That promise may keep me up all night." He kissed her again, increasing his torture.

"Good night, Sam."

Sam broke off the kiss. "Night Dad." She looked back at Jack. "Go get ready for bed. I'm going to go talk to him for a few minutes."

"Good luck."

Sam tapped on the doorframe to her dad's room. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." Jacob patted the edge of the bed beside him.

"You're still unhappy I'm with Jack."

Jacob grimaced. "I'm happy you're happy."

"But?"

Jacob sighed. "He's as close to my age as he is to your age."

Sam grinned. "I guess he is. So?"

"I…I don't know…you'll end up alone."

Sam put her hand on his leg. "Even if I do out live him and considering some of what happens when I go through that gate there's no assurance of that, I won't be alone. I'll have you, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, and Cassie."

Jacob put his arm around her, "Yes, you will. Always."

"So, what else?"

"Huh?"

"What else is bothering you, Dad?" Jacob's lips twisted. "He's a good man."

"I know that." Sam's eyebrows rose. "I do. I've worked with you for years and I've seen that he cares about his team and will do what's needed to keep his people safe. I know he cares deeply for you, that's been obvious for a long time, but I also know he's done some damn horrible things during his career and that eats at a man. I worry that the darkness is going to creep out. You have a bit of a history of getting yourself involved with men with questionable histories."

Sam twitched, "I know he's been through a lot and he did many things he isn't proud of because he was ordered to do them or because they had to be done for the greater good. I know he still struggles with some of those things, but I also know what it's like to make those decisions. There's no one better suited to help him in those moments than me."

"That wasn't the future I'd hoped for you."

"I'm loved. What more do you want for me?"

Jacob nodded. "I know you're right." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll do better. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks Janet."

"Your hair looks amazing." Janet fluffed Sam's curls again. "I'm jealous your hair will keep these curls so much longer than mine."

"It's wasted on me."

"I can't argue with that." Janet put down the curlers as she snickered. "I better get going. Cassie's coming to the clinic after she gets done at her internship and Daniel is meeting me there too. We'll bring dinner when we come, no earlier than 1800, promise."

SJ

"What's next Marshall?"

"Your 1300 appointment is with Colonel Carter. She left you a note, sir?" Jack took the envelope from Marshall, who left quickly.

Jack ripped open the note, letting out a bit of the ire that had been building over the last few days.

_I will make good on my promises._

Blood rushed downwards as he thought about what her note meant. He checked his watch; she was three minutes late. He walked out of his office, stopping at Marshall's desk.

"What else is on my schedule today?"

"Major James is meeting with you at 1500."

"Get ahold of him and reschedule it for tomorrow. I might be back later, but if not, I'll see you tomorrow." He went to her lab and found Bill and a couple other guys working but no sign of Sam. His next stop was their apartment.

"Sam?" He closed the door. "Are you here?"

She stepped out of their bedroom wearing a black lace nighty. "I am."

Jack sucked in a breath as he fully examined her, noting that she was wearing makeup with her hair curling around her face. He had only seen her like this a few times before and he was wise enough to take a moment to fully appreciate the effort she'd gone to for him. "You look amazing."

"Thank you." She stepped forward and reached out towards him. "I'm a bit cold though."

"I bet so. That lace thing looks amazing but there isn't much to it."

"Lace thing?" Jack shrugged as Sam pulled him closer. "Come warm me up." Jack glanced back at the door. "Nobody will be home for hours. I made sure of it."

SJ

Sam had more than upheld her promise and now they lay together under the warmth of their blankets enjoying the afterglow.

"So, where did you get that lace thing?" He felt her grin against his chest. "I'm assuming you didn't have that in your pack when we headed for Alpha."

"No, I didn't. Anise owed me a favor."

"I guess I owe her now too."

SJ

"Tell me again, what was this place called?" Jack opened the folder in front of him.

"Kelowna." Sam opened her report. "They have a metal called naquadria, which appears to be more powerful than naquada. Jonas Quinn, one of their advisors, showed us a weapon they're developing using it."

"A weapon?"

Daniel nodded, "A weapon of mass destruction that they think will bring about peace."

"Well, we know how well that will go."

"Right, I tried to explain as much."

"But they didn't want to hear it?"

"Not so much."

"Ok, so now what?"

Daniel's face pinched. "Sam wants to trade with them."

Jack's eyebrows rose as he looked over at her, "Really?"

"I know what you're thinking, but even a little bit of the naquadria could let us raise our thermostats as well as possibly power a shield."

"I've grown used to the cold."

"Sir," Sam pierced him with her blue eyes, "I understand your reluctance but what good would it do to write them off. They can't learn from us if we cut off all ties with them."

"And what do they want from us in exchange for some of this naquadria?"

Sam swallowed, "Help stabilizing the naquadria."

"Stabilizing it?"

"They haven't been able to harness the power it contains because of its inherent instability. There was an accident a few months ago that killed several of their scientists."

"So, if we help them, they'd be able to finish their weapon?"

Sam bit her lower lip but maintained her eye contact. "Possibly."

Jack shook his head. "That isn't a risk I'm willing to take." He saw Daniel open his mouth, so he held up his hand. "You can keep trying to convince them that a weapon won't be bring peace, but you can't help them with the naquadria."

SJ

"Colonel?" Jack looked from Sam to the man standing beside Daniel. "Care to introduce me?"

"General, this is Jonas Quinn. He's the Kelownian advisor I told you about. He wishes to seek sanctuary here."

Jonas stepped around Daniel. "I brought you a small amount of naquadria. It was all I could take. I hope it is enough."

Jack cocked his head as the gate closed. "Enough for what?"

Jonas looked at Sam. "I told him if we were able to develop shields that we'd share the technology with the Kelownians."

"I see."

SJ

"How is the planting going?" Jack looked around the table.

"Very well, sir. The seedlings we started before winter ended are growing well and we have eight fields planted as of this week. We planted extra and are plowing more fields in the hopes we can get a couple more planted soon."

"Good job. How about construction?"

"Now that the weather has improved, we've been able to break ground on two new housing complexes. The foundations have been started and we're cutting down trees in the south forest for our timber."

"How long until we can move people in?"

"At least two months, sir."

"Ok, keep at it."

"Sir?" Major Timmon looked up. "Some people have asked if we can break out the tents again."

Jack nodded. "If there are people who would prefer the tents, they are welcome to do so. Can you coordinate setting them up?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ok, where are we on the…" Jack looked up as the door opened.

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but Dr. Jackson is needed in the infirmary, immediately."

Daniel pushed the poor Captain out of the way as he raced out of the room. Sam glanced at Jack as she started to stand. "We're done for the day. Dismissed." Jack followed Sam out of the room.

It was a long and difficult delivery. Daniel stayed to her right and Sam was on her left. Jack paced the hall with Cassie. It was nine long hours before Daniel walked out holding his daughter, Marjorie, named after Janet's mother. Jack held her and just gazed at her, astounded by how small she was and remembering his own son when he was this small. Cassie ooohhhhed and aaaahhhed over her new sister, unhappy when she had to carry her back to Janet so she could eat.

SJ

"Now that Daniel has decided to curtail his gate activities you need a new linguist."

"I've been thinking about that." Sam rubbed her hands on her legs. "I know you won't like this idea but hear me out before you say no." Jack kept his mouth shut as he glanced at her. "I'd like to add Jonas to the team?"

"Jonas? As in the alien kid that never shuts up and smiles too much?"

"That's the one."

"Not a chance. Your team is half newbies that I don't trust to watch your six as it is. Adding a non-military trained person is only going to leave you more vulnerable."

"He's extremely bright and almost as good at translating as Daniel. He's in decent physical condition and I can get him up to speed on weapons."

"Get him up to speed. Do you hear yourself?" He shook his head. "Are you sure?"

Sam nodded. "Positive."

She spent the next two weeks training her team and getting Jonas ready for gate travel. Jack let them spend a couple nights with the Tokra and Jaffa before sending them on a couple easy missions. Sam was working on the dialing computer when SG-4 dialed in and asked permission to bring a man named Alebran to Alpha to explain what Nirrti had been doing to his people. Jack gave them permission and ten minutes later Sam listened to Alebran as Janet examined him. Janet was still recovering from giving birth but no other doctor on Alpha had her experience, so Jack had reluctantly called her in. Alebran's condition worsened as he told them about Nirrti's atrocities, and the room was shocked as he began to convulse and collapsed into little more than watery goo.

After much discussion it was decided that SG-1 would return to the planet with SG-4, since Sam felt some responsibility for Nirrti being free. Jonas was all smiles, excited to be going on a real mission. Sam was glad to have SG-4 with her as well. Jonas was too easily distracted and not used to the military protocols. The other members of SG-1, Captain Aimes and Major Stymes, were good men but they weren't Jack or Teal'c.

Jack pulled her into his office just before the gate started spinning. "Be careful."

"Always."

"I mean it Sam."

She stepped up close enough that he could feel her breath. "I know and I promise I will be." She reached out and gave his hand a quick squeeze before turning and heading out to the gate.

SJ

She was sitting at the base of a tree, playing with the heart on her dog tags. He paused for a moment, letting relief flush over him at finding her safe. He knew he'd been overreacting when she wasn't in the infirmary or their apartment, but he also knew he'd come close to losing her only a couple days earlier. He approached from her left, making sure he was visible to her.

"Are you ok?" His shadow shielded her from the setting sun.

"Yes, I just wasn't ready to go back to the apartment. I adore Marjorie but I just wanted a little peace and quiet."

Jack put his hands in his pockets and nodded. "I can understand that. Since I know you're ok, I'll go."

Sam let go of the heart and held out her hand. "Please…stay."

"You're sure? I can understand wanting to be alone for a bit."

"I'm positive."

"You know if I sit down there, you'll have to drag me back up."

Sam gave him a half grin. "I can handle that."

He used the trunk of the tree to slide down, placing his hand on her leg as he settled beside her. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and they watched the sun set in silence. She reached up and began fondling the heart on her tags again.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to set a date?"

Jack twisted his head and strained his eyes to look at her. "A date? As in a wedding date?"

She looked over at him and nodded. "Yes."

He glanced down at her abdomen. "Are you?"

She shook her head. "No." She looked away from him, hoping to hide her shame at still not being pregnant. "I know I said I wanted to wait until I was…" She couldn't say it. "I thought I was going to die."

"We've been there before."

"Not like this. This was different." She let go of the heart and wrapped her arms around herself. "I could feel my body dissolving. I knew I was dying." He put his arm around her and pulled her close. "As I lay there on a cot, having just seen Captain Souther die, I regretted not being your wife." She looked over at him. "You were right when you said getting married was about us." She reached up and lightly touched his cheek. "I want to be your wife."

He leaned into her soft gentle kiss. "And I want to be your husband."

"My father will be here next week. Do you think we could convince Teal'c to come back for a visit?"

His eyes widened. "Next week?"

She bit her lip. "Too soon?"

He leaned in for another longer kiss. "There's no such thing as too soon."

SJ

Sam saw the light under the door and knew what it must mean. She slowly climbed out of bed, grabbing her robe as she quietly closed the door behind her.

"She's keeping you up again?" Sam looked over at Janet, who was rocking Marjorie as she nursed her.

"I'm sorry if we woke you, Sam."

"Nonsense. She's worth every sleepless moment." Sam moved over the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee?"

"I shouldn't." Janet yawned. "Yes."

Sam giggled as she put on the water. By the time the coffee was done Marjorie had finished nursing, but she was wide awake and showing no signs of going back to sleep.

Janet took a sip of the coffee and her face lit up. "This is so good. What do you put in here?"

"I add a little choco, gives it a bit of a chocolate taste."

"It sure does. What is choco?"

"That's my nickname for 135 AE."

Janet put down her cup as her face stilled. "Seriously?"

"Yes, why?"

"How long have you been adding this to your coffee?"

"Ever since my dad said it was safe and tasted a little like chocolate. It's been months. Why?"

"Sam, our testing has indicated it might be effective as birth control."

Sam sat her cup down. "You're not messing with me, are you?"

"I'm afraid not, sweetie." Janet gave her a weak smile. "The good news is we at least have an idea what's been going on now."

Sam shook her head. "Will it wear off?"

Janet swallowed and looked down at the squirming Marjorie. "I don't know, but we don't have any reason to think it's permanent. You're now technically the first known human trial."

SJ

They wanted their wedding to be a simple affair with only their close friends and family but despite their wishes it kept growing until most of Alpha was attending. It turned into a potluck, with most people bringing a dish as a gift. Sam borrowed a pale blue gown, knowing it accentuated her eyes and would please Jack. He wore as much of a dress uniform as he could cobble together. Much was lost when they left Earth and dress uniforms were one of the many things that didn't make the top of the evacuation list.

Teal'c was Jack's best man and Daniel administered their vows. Janet stood with Sam and Cassie was their flower girl, holding Marjorie instead of a bouquet. Jacob walked Sam down the aisle and kissed her on the cheek as he presented her to Jack. Sam was very clear that she was not being given away and, even though she had to obey Jack's military orders, there was no mention of obeying in their vows. The ceremony was short, and the party was long.

Sam and Jack snuck away at the height of the party and dialed the gate. Being the man had some privileges, one of those being private use of a castle that housed a beautiful light display that would no longer leave them addicted. This world had been a close second for their Alpha site, but the soil was less suitable for agriculture and since it had previously been a vacation spot for Goa'uld they could return any day. Alpha had a longer bitter winter, but the long summer and rich soil meant they could have three harvests a year. Alpha also wasn't on the Abydos cartouche so they hoped the Goa'uld might not drop in for a visit.

Jack inflated the air mattress while Sam messed with the light display controller.

"You're sure this is safe?"

"Absolutely, now close your eyes."

"If it's safe, why am I closing my eyes?" Jack sat on the inflated mattress and leaned against the wall as the room fell into darkness.

"It will make the effect better. Are your eyes closed?"

"Yes."

Jack heard Sam moving around. "You can open them now." The colored lights replaced the darkness.

"They're pretty but not as mesmerizing as when I was high."

"Agreed." Jack looked over towards her voice and was rendered mute. She was wearing the lace lingerie he liked so much, and the lights left her pale skin dancing with color. He held out a hand towards her. She stepped closer, taking his hand, and stepping over him so she could sit on his lap facing him. She leaned forward, capturing his lips in a long deep kiss.

She gave him a small smile as she pulled back and sat up. "You are absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you." She put her hand on his chest as he starred at her. "What?" She was feeling a bit self-conscious.

"I'm still amazed we've gotten to this point." He reached up and cupped her face. "I sometimes have trouble believing you're interested in me."

"I'm more than interested, Jack. I love you."

He grinned. "I love you too, but that makes way more sense, I mean you're gorgeous, smart, loving, and more than capable of kicking my ass."

She stretched her hands behind her and gently dragged her nails over his knees. "Your knees have seen better days but…" she leaned forward and gently kissed him "your lips are soft and the words you utter through them make me laugh." She kissed the tip of his nose. "Your nose still works well." She kissed his right eyelid and then his left. "You do need your readers more often these days." She kissed along his jaw until she got to his ear. She took his earlobe gently between her teeth and sucked on it. "Your hearing is getting a bit worse."

"Huh, what'd you say?"

She giggled at his joke. "No matter what happens to your hearing, eyesight, or knees it's your heart that matters to me. A heart that has grown to encompass so many." She put her hand on his chest. "Your ability to love and protect is immense. Your humor and sarcasm amuse me. Your sense of honor amazes me. Your ability to read people and the situation around you astounds me. I love you, Jack, heart and soul."

He pulled her back down, kissing her as his hands moved under the lace, his need to feel her skin making him burn. She shifted her hips, making him moan against her lips. She bit his lower lip as he tugged the lace upwards.

SJ

They only got to spend three days on their honeymoon, but it left them both feeling more relaxed, even Marjorie's refusal to sleep at night bothered them less now that they were married. Sam woke too early one morning and saw a sliver of light under their door. She slipped out to find an exhausted Janet pacing the living room trying to get Marjorie back to sleep.

"Anything I can do to help?"

Janet shook her head. "She's bound and determined she isn't going to sleep. Daniel stayed up with her the last two nights, so I told him he had to get some sleep tonight."

"Aren't you scheduled to work in the morning?"

Janet nodded, "Yes, but I'll be fine."

Sam shook her head. "I've had several good nights of sleep, unlike you or Daniel. Give her to me. We'll bond for a bit until she's ready to go back to sleep."

"I can't ask you to…"

"You didn't." Sam put her arms out. "Give her to me and go get some sleep."

When Jack woke a few hours later he was surprised to find Sam's side of the bed empty and cold. He worried for a moment, it had only been a few weeks since he almost lost her, and that fear was still too close to the surface. He went out to the living room and found Sam asleep in a reclining chair with Marjorie laying on her chest, her head was tucked under Sam's chin with her soft curls and puckered lips making her look like an angel. He'd never been opposed to having children with Sam but, until this moment, it also hadn't been something he felt driven to do. As he watched them sleeping something inside him clicked and he knew he needed to have a child with Sam. He needed to feel his child within her, to rock his child to sleep, to sing lullabies, and bounce his child on his poor old knees. He shook himself and backed away, knowing better than to do anything to wake a sleeping Marjorie. He laid back down, but sleep would not come back to him as he thought about being a father again.


	5. Chapter5

"Teal'c has asked me to help construct a constitution for the free Jaffa." Daniel leaned on Jack's desk.

"I think having the free Jaffa united would be great so by all means help them." Jack waved his hands. "But I don't want you going alone."

"Sam could come along. She'd love to spend some time with Teal'c and Rya'c."

Jack scowled at the thought of his wife leaving only a few weeks after becoming his wife, but he knew she needed a break from SG-1. Their last few missions had been trying on her, they were all just too green and learning on the go. "Yes, she would. I'll talk to her about it."

A couple of hours later Jack went looking for Sam, but she wasn't in her lab and the rest of SG-1 were happily enjoying a bit of downtime in the rec hall. They told Jack she'd pushed them hard that morning through the training course before giving them the rest of the day off. He went to the computer room, thinking she might be working on some diagnostics but again nobody had seen her in hours. She also wasn't in the mess hall. He made his way to their apartment, even though he didn't think there was much chance she'd be there.

As he expected the apartment was dark and quiet. He went to their room and opened the door, surprised to find her asleep. He'd never known Sam to take a nap, even on a day off. He immediately began to worry that she was sick. He sat on the edge of the bed and laid the back of his hand lightly on her forehead, which wasn't too warm. Her eyes fluttered open at his touch.

"Hey, are you feeling ok?"

She gave him a warm smile. "Yes, just tired." She rolled onto her back and looked up at him. "I guess helping with Marjorie and our many late nights have just worn me out a bit."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Our many late nights?"

"Don't get me wrong, I've enjoyed every moment, it all just left me a bit tired, so I decided to take a nap."

"Not a thing wrong with that."

She propped herself up on her elbows and pouted. "You did interrupt a rather nice dream though."

"I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

She reached out and grabbed his shirt. "Help me finish what you started in my dream." He lowered himself and met her lips. She was insistent so he gave into her frantic pace. She seemed downright desperate for him, raking her nails across his back as she arched her back. He knew she wasn't done even after he had enjoyed his release, so he continued until she finally fell back on the bed panting.

"You are an amazing man." She rolled towards him. "I'm pretty sure my dream wasn't going to end that well."

"It was my pleasure ma'am."

They stopped talking as they heard the door to the apartment open and close. "Mom!" Neither of them answered Cassie, surprised she was home so early and not really wanting to discuss their afternoon.

"See, I told you there wouldn't be anyone here."

Sam and Jack locked eyes as they both realized Cassie wasn't alone. Jack rolled out of bed, quickly putting on his clothes. Sam sat up but he put out a hand, asking her to stay put for the moment. Jack opened the door from their room and quietly closed it behind him. Cassie and a young man he had seen around but didn't know were on the sofa kissing.

"Good afternoon."

Both kids jumped as they moved apart. "Uncle Jack! I didn't know you were here."

"Clearly." Jack looked at his watch. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Cassie straightened her shoulders. "Our history teacher wasn't feeling well so he…" Cassie faltered as Jack starred at her. "I mean…" She glanced down, withering under his stare. "Yes, we should."

"Then I suggest you get back there within the next five minutes; I will be calling to make sure you get there."

Both kids stood up and grabbed their bags. "Yes, sir."

Jack hid his smirk until the door closed behind them. Sam, wrapped in a robe, joined him in the living room.

"Ah, young love." Sam put her arm around Jack's waist. "Janet will kill her if she finds out."

"Oh, that's for sure." He kissed her on the cheek. "I better get back to my office. I apparently have a phone call to make. I'll see you again for dinner."

It was a subdued quiet meal that night. Cassie was being moody, which Sam had been expecting, and Janet and Daniel were just tired. Sam and Jack tried to make enough conversation for everyone, but they couldn't keep it up all night.

"Why did the school call the infirmary and leave me a message saying you were nearly thirty minutes late for history this afternoon?" Janet looked at her eldest daughter.

Cassie opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. Jack felt bad for her. "That was my fault. I ran into her and asked her to give me a little help. I called and talked to the principal, but probably not before they called you. Sorry."

Cassie flashed him a thank you look that Janet saw but decided to not pursue. She was going to let Jack cover for her this time.

After a week of working on the basics of the constitution Daniel was ready to show Teal'c what he had. Daniel promised Janet he wouldn't be gone long, knowing she was worried about being alone with Marjorie. Luckily, Cassie and Jack both promised to help and make sure Janet got enough sleep, even if Marjorie tried to keep her up. Sam pulled Jack into his office and gave him a long kiss, away from prying eyes, before heading out to the gate.

-SJ-

"Sir." Jack waved Captain Thompson into his office. "Colonel Carter is an hour late making her report."

Jack pursed his lips. "I'm guessing she's having trouble getting Daniel to shut up long enough to dial in, so we'll help her out and interrupt him by dialing in." Jack stood and followed the captain back to the dialing computer. He waited while the gate spun and the chevrons locked, glancing at the computer screen even though it couldn't connect until the gate was established. When the seventh chevron locked Jack picked up the microphone.

"Alpha Command calling SG-1 niner, over." He stared at the gate as he waited for her voice.

"Sir." Jack looked over at Captain Thompson, who was transfixed on the computer screen. Jack bent over so he could see over his shoulder.

"Pan the camera." Jack's stomach clenched at the sight of the bodies. There were dead Jaffa to each side of the M.A.L.P. "Get every SG team ready to go in ten minutes."

"Yes, sir."

Jack heard the announcement being made but he ignored it as he put on his vest and got a P-90. Nobody was going to stop him from finding Sam. When he got back to the gate, he was greeted by twenty men and women ready to follow him. Captain Thompson dialed the gate and stood back as Jack rushed forward. The scene they encountered shocked them, even though they had seen the bodies on the screen. Jack had two teams secure the gate while the rest of them started searching for the living. The first five Jaffa they found alive were taken through the gate to the Alpha infirmary.

"General!" Jack rushed over. "It's Teal'c!" When Teal'c was rolled onto his back, Jack saw Master Bray'tac lying beside him.

"Get them both back to the infirmary." Jack took a moment and watched as they were loaded onto stretchers and taken through the gate. A few minutes later Rya'c was found with three other Jaffa who were also barely alive. Jack was getting anxious; it was taking too long to find her.

"Sir!" A tent had been pulled back to reveal Sam laying under the collapsed canvas. Jack tripped over a dead Jaffa in his haste to get to her. "She's alive!"

Jack fell to his knees beside her as they rolled her over. "Sam." She didn't move. "Sam." His shaking fingers reached for her neck. He needed to feel her pulse. "Get another stretcher and keep looking for Dr. Jackson!"

As they lifted her and placed her on the stretcher Jack saw the jacket she was tightly holding in her hand. Jack pried her fingers open. The jacket had Jackson on the pocket. "Get her through the gate and search every inch of this planet. Daniel has to be close by."

Jack was torn between looking for Daniel and following Sam through the gate. After an hour of searching he couldn't wait any longer. He left orders to keep searching, bring anyone alive back to Alpha, and make a funeral pyre for the dead.

The infirmary was a flurry of activity when he stepped in. There were twenty-three Jaffa being treated, including Teal'c, Rya'c, and Master Bra'tac. Jack kept moving forward as his head rotated from side to side, looking for her blond hair.

"She's in isolation room C, Sir." A passing nurse took mercy on him. Jack turned and headed towards the side room. He stopped in the doorway, hearing the machine that was breathing for Sam. There were so many tubes it was hard to see her face. He stepped closer as Janet turned to look at him.

"Jack, I'm…I'm so sorry."

The look of defeat on Janet face made panic well up inside him. "What's wrong with her?"

Janet shook her head. "I don't know what kind of weapon was used on her but there is extensive damage. I had no choice but intubate her. I stopped the bleeding, but I can't repair this damage. Her only hope is the Tok'ra. I called them but they haven't come yet.

"I'll call Jacob again."

"There's no need, Jack. I'm here." Jacob stepped around Jack but paused at the sight of his daughter. Selmak helped him pull out the healing device and move to the side of her bed. He concentrated on her chest first, allowing her to breath on her own again. Once he was satisfied her heart and lungs were healed, he moved to her abdomen. His head shot up and he glared at Jack. After a brief glowing of his eyes, as Selmak stepped in, Jacob refocused on Sam and continued to heal her. After her abdomen he moved the healing device to her head and then her extremities. It took several minutes but he stepped back and leaned against the wall when he finished.

"You should be able to remove the breathing tube now. She's healed." Janet checked the machine's read out and gave a head nod to the nurse. Jack moved forward and cupped her face once the tube was out, waiting to see the blue of her eyes.

"Sam." She didn't move. He bent down and put his mouth beside her ear. "It's time to wake up Sam."


	6. Chapter 6

"It's time for me to go Sam."

"You can't." Sam reached out and grabbed Daniel's sleeve. "You can't leave me."

"It's time Sam, you're safe now."

"And what am I supposed to tell Janet?"

Daniel's face fell. "Tell her I'm sorry but I haven't really left. I'll watch over her and our daughter. I'll still get to watch Marjorie grow up. I'll still…" He shook his head. "I'll keep an eye on you too. Now go."

"No, not yet. I'm not ready."

-SJ-

Jack had to go back and assess the situation, leaving Sam unconscious under Cassie's watchful eye. Janet and Jacob were both helping the wounded Jaffa. Teal'c and Bra'tac were the two most critical because they had been sharing a symbiote for over twelve hours. The healing device wasn't able to give them back their immune systems and there were no replacement infant goa'uld. Jacob hated to leave since Sam had not yet woken up, but he knew what they needed.

Jacob returned two hours later with trenonin. The Tok'ra had only done limited human trials but several of the Jaffa, including Teal'c and Bra'tac, who would not survive without tretonin. Rya'c consented to Teal'c's treatment as soon as Jacob explained it.

Jack stayed late into the night, but Sam didn't awaken. As dawn approached Jack saw Janet sitting at her desk with her head in her hands. Daniel had still not been found but she'd stayed so busy she hadn't allowed herself time to think about it until now. He left Sam's side, opened his arms, and let her press her face against him as tears overwhelmed her. He held her until her sobs grew quiet.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Janet sniffed and grabbed a tissue off her desk, blowing her nose.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Doc." He tipped her chin up. "They're still looking for him."

She nodded. "I know."

Jack had no choice but leave the infirmary and check on the status of the recovery effort. No new Jaffa had been brought to Alpha in the last ten hours and there was still no sign of Daniel. He looked through the photographs of the dead, a record of those on the pyre, just to be sure Daniel had not been missed.

It took two days to gather all the dead. Jack went back to oversee the lighting of the funeral pyre. His first stop when he got back to Alpha was the infirmary. He was surprised to see Teal'c sitting beside Sam's bed.

"Teal'c, it's good to see you up."

"Dr. Fraiser says the tretonin appears to be working. She has to work on the correct dosage, but I have been given her permission to leave the infirmary."

"That's good news. How's Bra'tac?"

Teal'c inclined his head. "The tretonin has helped him, but it is taking him a bit longer to regain his strength."

"Good." Jack swallowed as he looked at Sam's pale limp features. Janet and Jacob kept telling him there was no physical reason for her to still be in a coma, yet there was no sign of her waking. Teal'c got up and let Jack have his seat. Jack held her hand and watched her face for an hour, until sleep overtook him.

-SJ-

"You're hurting him Sam."

Sam looked away from Daniel. "He'll be ok."

"He needs you."

Sam looked up. "And Janet and Marjorie need you."

"And I'll be around, just not in the usual way." Daniel lightly touched her cheek. "I made my choice and there are no other options for me now. That's not true for you though. You need to go back. Now. For him. For both of them."

Tears coated her lashes and streaked down her cheeks. "Goodbye, Daniel." She let go of his hand.

-SJ-

"Goodbye, Daniel." It was a whisper, but the nurse heard her.

"Get the General. Now!"

Jack ran through the halls and slid into the infirmary, closely followed by Jacob and Teal'c. The head of her bed was propped up and her eyes were fluttering, trying to stay open. "Sam." She gave him a weak smile.

He brushed her hair off her face. "It's so good to see you awake."

"How long?"

"Eight days." Her eyes stayed open and locked with his. "Eight very long days."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't leave him."

"Him?"

"Daniel. I couldn't leave Daniel."

Jack glanced over at Janet who gasped when she heard Sam. "We never found him, Sam. Where is he?"

Sam swallowed as she looked over at Janet. "He ascended."

Janet shook her head. "What does that mean?"

"He exists on another plane of existence. He isn't gone really, but we can't see him." Janet broke eye contact. "I am so sorry Janet. He was going to die so Oma Desala offered him ascension."

"And he took it? He left me? He left us?" Janet sobbed.

"He wasn't going to make it."

"You did." Janet's chin was shaking.

"Barely." Sam looked over at Jack. "Ascension wasn't an option for me." Her hands slid across her abdomen. "Oma Desala offered it to me but…" Sam faltered. "Our child couldn't ascend."

Jack's eyes widened. "You're…you're…"

"I'm pregnant."

Jack began to tear up. "Are you sure?"

Jacob stepped forward and put a hand on her sheet covered foot. "She's correct."

Jack looked over his shoulder at Jacob. "You knew."

"I discovered it when I was healing her."

"And you didn't tell me?" Janet put her hands on her hips. "What if knowing that could have changed Sam's treatment?"

Jacob's eyes flashed as Selmac took control. "We did not wish to cause any additional pain, should Samantha not survive." Jack knew what he meant. Jacob didn't want Jack to know he lost another child. Although Jack understood his reasoning, he was still angry Jacob decided to withhold the information.

"Alright, it's too crowded in here. Everyone not involved in Colonel Carter's medical care get out." Janet turned her back on them, knowing everyone except Jack would follow her directions.

-SJ-

Janet finally let Sam out of the infirmary, since she couldn't find any physical reason to keep her any longer. All but three of the Jaffa had also left, knowing how to use their tretonin and promising to return for regular visits so Janet could monitor their progress. The three that were left were not doing well. The Tok'ra were trying to find symbiotes for them.

Her first stop was Jack's office. She sat down across from him. "Our weapons had no effect on them."

Jack sighed. "I heard."

"We need to research ways to stop them."

"Agreed."

Sam's chin jutted out. "I need one of those soldiers or at least one of their suits."

Jack put down the pen he was holding and leaned back in his chair. "That's a tall order."

"I know but I don't know how else to do this." A shiver ran through her. "We were pigs at a slaughter, Jack. We don't have a way to fight them."

He got up and came around his desk, sitting down on the edge of it in front of her. "I'll talk to the Tok'ra and Jaffa council. We'll find a way to capture one."

"Thank you."

"Can you get some rest now?"

"All I've done for two weeks is rest. I need to work." She pushed up from the chair and gave Jack a quick kiss before heading to her lab.

Sam became obsessed with finding a way to fight the super soldiers. Most nights Jack had to go get her from her lab and bring her home for dinner. Cassie had picked up much of the slack as Jack, Sam, and Janet worked long hours and Marjorie cried for attention. She usually picked Marjorie up from daycare and made dinner. Part of her was annoyed that she was doing so much but at night, when she heard Janet crying in her room, she felt guilty for being annoyed.

"Go to her." Sam woke with a start. "She needs you." She hadn't heard his voice since waking in the infirmary. She gave her breathing and heart rate a moment to slow down before slipping out of bed. The living room was dark, and Marjorie was quiet. She'd been sleeping through the night for a couple weeks now. Sam was about to head back to bed when she heard he quiet sniffles. She knocked lightly on Janet's door before opening it.

"Janet?"

"Sorry if I was being too loud."

Sam closed the door behind her and shuffled in until she could sit on the bed beside Janet. "You'll be ok."

"I know…I just…I miss him so much." Janet burst out into a new round of tears as Sam put her arms around her.

"I know." She rocked Janet. "I know."

When Jack woke, he worried because Sam's side of the bed was cold. He grabbed a robe and went out to the living room, which was empty. He checked the kitchen and bathroom, but they were also empty. He quietly cracked open the door to Cassie's room, finding her asleep and alone. He hated to intrude on Janet's privacy but his fear for Sam's safety pushed him to open her door. Sam was still sitting on Janet's bed as Janet slept. When she saw Jack, she got up and followed him back to their room.

"Bad night?"

Sam nodded. "She needed me."

"Then I'm glad you went." He hugged her as they settled back in bed for a couple more hours of sleep.

-SJ-

Jack rolled onto his side and curled up behind his wife, his pregnant wife. He put his arm across her waist and splayed his hand across her abdomen, which did not yet show any signs of her pregnancy, but he knew it wouldn't be long. Her chest was already filling out nicely, although he knew better than to point it out. As he thought of her swelling breasts his hand slowly trailed upwards. He pressed himself against her back as he whispered good morning into her ear. A smile slowly spread across her face as his hand gently caressed her.

"Good morning to you too." She twisted her head to give him a kiss but as soon as she saw him, she screamed and jumped out of bed. "Who are you and where's Jack!" She grabbed her robe and threw it on as Janet threw open the door.

"Sam are you…Who's that?"

"I don't know!"

Jack sat up in bed. "What are you two going on about? It's me." He moved to the edge of the bed, holding the sheet over his boxers.

"Stay where you are!" Sam glared at him.

"I'll call security." Janet moved out of the room.

"Security? It's me!" Jack stood up and moved around the end of the bed.

"Don't take another step or I'll break you like a twig."

"A twig?" Jack grinned at her. "As if." He glanced at the closet door and saw his reflection. "Whoa! What the hell!" He fell back and sat on the bed. He held his hands up in front of his face. "What happened to me?" He looked back at Sam. "I swear it's me. I just don't know why I look like this."

The two sergeants that responded to Janet's call took Jack to the infirmary and kept him under guard. As soon as Janet got Cassie off to school and dropped Marjorie at daycare she went to the infirmary and began running a battery of tests on Jack. Sam went to Jack's office and stood in for him in all the meetings he had scheduled. Sam was exhausted by the time Janet showed up with her results.

"It's him."

"You're sure?"

"The DNA matches within a reasonable level. There was a small discrepancy but in a court of law this would be declared a close enough match."

"Close enough?"

"It's the best I can do."

"Any idea how this happened to him?"

"No, but I seriously doubt it was anything Alpha based."

Sam narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I think we need to be looking for something otherworldly."

"Jack rarely goes through the gate these days, but I'll see if he came in contact with anything from off world."

Sam asked Dr. Lee to head up an investigation into all tech that was giving off an energy signature while she went through Jack's calendar and interviewed him about his actions over the last two days. As she expected, he didn't recall interacting with anything suspicious.

-SJ-

When Sam opened the door to her bedroom, she was surprised to see Jack lying in bed. She shook her head. "Not going to happen."

"What?" He grinned and shrugged.

"You get to sleep in the guest room."

"Aw, come on."

She crossed her arms. "No, you're what…fifteen or sixteen. That's just wrong."

"I only look fifteen or sixteen. I'm still me on the inside."

He saw her considering it, but he also saw when he lost. "If we can't figure this out, we'll discuss it again but for now I'd rather you sleep in the guest room."

The last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable, so he climbed out of bed but as he walked past her, he put his arm around her waist, bringing her close, and kissed her. She was slow to respond so he pulled back.

He couldn't tell by looking at her whether she was angry or disappointed. "Sam…"

"Just go."

He did as he was asked.

-SJ-

"Sam!"

She looked up from the mountain of paperwork. "Janet?"

"He's a clone."

Sam put down her pen. "What?"

"The anomaly. I finally figured it out. He's a clone. He's not our General O'Neill."

Sam swallowed. "Cloning means the Asgard."

"That's what I'm thinking too."

"But they haven't answered any of our attempts to communicate with them since we established Alpha. Why would they have taken Jack and replaced him with a significantly younger clone without telling us they were here?"

Janet shrugged. "I have no idea but there's more. The clone wasn't designed to last long. His organs are shutting down."

Sam's hands clenched. "How long does he have?"

"Maybe a couple weeks."

-SJ-

She found him leading PT. He was clearly enjoying himself, so she patiently waited until he was done. He bounced over to her after dismissing the teams.

"Look at this." He jumped and lifted both knees up to his chest. "Both knees feel great."

"That's good." She wasn't able to hide her concern.

His face fell. "What?"

"We need to talk." They sat on the edge of the training grounds, overlooking a pond. She explained everything Janet had told her. He picked blades of grass and tore them into small pieces while she talked.

"So, he's still out there somewhere?"

"That's our working theory." She glanced over at him. "We're looking for an Asgard ship but our chances of sensing it are slim to none, even if it's still in orbit."

"What's the plan?"

"We figure whoever did this will be back soon."

"To switch me out for the real guy."

"Yeah." Sam twisted her hands. "We want to keep you under guard and when you're taken aboard their ship, we can follow the signal this produces." She handed him a small communicator.

"Great, I'm the guinea pig."

"I won't make you do it."

"You already know I'll do it."

-SJ-

Not only did Thor heal the clone but he also apologized for their long absence, explaining the replicator threat, and providing them with some technology to help them replicate some supplies and make progress on their defense shield. Thor promised to check in on them more often.

As soon as Jack closed their bedroom door Sam put her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a long deep kiss. For him it felt like he'd been asleep for one night, but she'd spent over a week without him, wondering if he was alive. She needed to be in his arms.

John, as he now preferred to be called, was laying in the guest room trying to go to sleep. Although he couldn't hear them in the next room, he knew what was going on because he knew what he would be doing if it was him. He slammed his fist against the mattress. None of this was fair. He got up and went out to the kitchen. He quietly opened the upper cabinet door and got out the bottle of liquor. There was no way he was going to fall asleep if he was sober.

Breakfast the next morning was an uncomfortably quiet affair. Cassie tried to keep things light but even her stories only elicited small polite grins.

John interrupted Jack a couple hours later in his office. "I want to go live with the free Jaffa."

Jack leaned back in his chair. "Why?"

"Seriously? You'd have no trouble watching her be in love with another man?"

Jack nodded. "Good point."

"Yeah." John rubbed the back of his neck. "The sooner I can leave the better."

"I won't stop you. You can go when you like." Jack leaned forward, putting his arms on his desk. "Have you told her?"

John shook his head. "Not yet." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I don't really have much to pack so if it's ok with you I'd like to leave this afternoon."

Jack looked down at his schedule for the day. "Looks like there's an opening around 1400."

"I'll take it."

John grabbed a few basic supplies, like clothes and toothpaste, and packed a backpack. He went to the commissary for lunch, having lots of cake and ice cream, since he wasn't sure he would get them again for a while.

Sam was waiting for him when he got to the gate. "You're sure?"

He nodded. "There's no other option really. I can't stay here and there's no way I'm going to go live with the snake heads."

"You could make your own life here."

He shook his head. "No, I couldn't." He took one of her hands. "But if you ever need anything just call. I'll always come back for you."

She nodded before stepping back as the gate formed an event horizon.

"John." Jack appeared from behind one of the turrets. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two small photographs. "These belong to you as much as they do to me."

John took them. The first was a wallet sized photo of Charlie. He looked up at Jack in surprise.

Jack shrugged. "I have a couple more." The second was a picture of Sam, taken on Earth, well before they were a couple. He remembered taking it while they were at the zoo with Cassie.

John put both photos in his jacket pocket. "Thanks." He glanced back at Sam one last time before going through the gate.


	7. Chapter 7

"The Tok'ra have a plan to go after Anubis." Jacob looked at Jack, sitting at the head of the table. "We'd like the free Jaffa and Tauri to help us pull it off."

Jack's eyebrows rose but he was intrigued by the concept. They spent a couple hours talking it through before contacting the Jaffa and inviting Teal'c to join them. Once the plan was polished Jack approved it, designating himself as the lead pilot over Sam's objections. He dismissed the meeting and headed to his office with Sam in tow.

"You're Alpha commander. You can't put yourself in this position." Sam reached out and grabbed his arm.

"I'm also the best pilot for the job. You'll be here to take care of Alpha until I get back."

"Jack."

"It's not up for discussion Sam. I'm going and you're staying here."

"My place is with SG-1."

He shook his head. "Not this time." He glanced down at her abdomen. "You're staying where you and the baby are safe."

Waiting on Alpha for their return was driving Sam crazy. When Jacob radioed in, he told her Yu had not shown up as planned and Jonas had been taken captive. He said Jack was working on freeing him. None of that helped Sam feel better as she waited. Sam let out a long breath when Jack and the rest of SG-1 walked back through the gate.

They were only mildly surprised to discover Anubis headed to Kelowna. He'd learned about naquadria when he probed Jonas' brain and its potential was too tempting for him. Jack again insisted that Sam stay on Alpha while he led SG-1. She paced the control room while she waited for word about her team and Jack. Thankfully Anubis blew himself up before too many people on the surface were hurt. Jack came back limping but alive, along with the rest of SG-1.

-SJ-

"It's just a race."

"No."

"Jack, we need friends more than ever and Warrick is offering us access to ship technology."

"Find somebody else."

"Nobody else can help with the naquada generator adaptations like I can."

"Sam…" He sighed.

"It'll be ok."

Jack sent SG-1, minus Jonas, who had stayed on Kelowna, with her. Captain Aimes made regular contact with Alpha updating them on the race. When Aimes reported that there was an issue Jack raced through the gate and helped uncover the conspiracy that cost Sam and Warwick the race. Thankfully, Sam did get to keep a copy of the ship blueprints. Jack was displeased that Sam had put herself in so much risk to get them.

-SJ-

"Save Teal'c."

Sam jerked awake. Her heart was racing. Was it a dream or was it really Daniel? The only way to decide was check. She slipped out of bed and quietly got dressed. She headed straight to the gate and had them dial the Jaffa settlement.

"This is Alpha calling Teal'c."

"This is Ty'lac. Teal'c is not here."

"Can I speak with Master Bra'tac?"

"He is also not here."

"How about John O'Neill. Is he there?"

"I will have him brought here." Sam was pleased to hear John's voice a few minutes later.

"Sam? Is everything ok?"

"I don't know. It's hard to explain but I'm worried about Teal'c. Is he ok?"

"He went with Master Bra'tac and Rya'c to recruit Jaffa from a Ba'al mining camp."

"How long ago was that?"

"About three weeks ago."

"When do you expect them back?"

"They didn't give us a timeline, but we've grown worried. I'm not sure how much tretonin they took with them."

"I think they're in trouble. Do you know the gate address for this planet?"

"Yes."

"Come back to Alpha."

John was back on Alpha before Jack had a chance to get up to speed on Sam's dream and Teal'c's MIA status. Jack, John, and SG-1, minus Sam, went through the gate, taking out a couple Jaffa who were supposed to be protecting the gate. They took up positions around the mining colony's perimeter and waited for the sun to rise. It didn't take long to find Teal'c, Bra'tac, and Rya'c. When Rya'c was pulled from the group to be beaten Teal'c volunteered to take his place. Jack took aim at the guard set to beat Teal'c and fired once. As the guard collapsed teams of Jaffa were sent in Jack's direction. A fire fight ensued, resulting in Major Stymes death and Jack's capture. John and Captain Aimes made their way back to the gate and reported back to Alpha.

Sam came through with two teams ten minutes later. They made their way back to the mining colony and planted C4 along the rim. Sam forced them to wait for darkness even though she could hear Jack screaming as he was being tortured. Sam watched through the night vision goggles as Jack was dragged into the same tent where Teal'c was being held. Once the number of guards fell by half, she had both teams spread out along the rim. She and John climbed down, avoiding the guards, and slipped into the tent. They distributed the guns and zats they'd brought with them before leading the Jaffa towards the rim. Sam purposefully led them up the hill where they had planted much of the C4, ready to blow it when the guards followed. Sam made it to the top before the alarms began to blare. As the Jaffa reached the top, they turned to fight instead of continuing to run. Sam headed for the gate and dialed the free Jaffa camp as the fight continued. She heard the explosions as John set off the C4. Slowly Jaffa entered the clearing around the gate. John and Jack were in the last group to make it to the gate. Jack pushed Sam through the gate ahead of him.

As soon as they got through the gate Jack grabbed Sam and pulled her against him. "Are you ok?"

She nodded against him. "Yes, you?"

"I will be now." His arms tightened around her.

-SJ-

After the memorial for Major Stymes Sam went back to her room and cried. She felt guilty for not having led SG-1. It wasn't rational to think things would have gone down differently if she'd been there, but grief wasn't rational. She pulled herself together and washed her face before Jack got home.

Her baby bump was just becoming visible but was still easy to hide under her uniform. Jack however loved to run his hands over it at night when they were lying in bed. Occasionally he would even tell the baby bedtime stories.

Sam transferred Captain Aimes to SG-7, since SG-1 was officially off the duty roster. She wasn't in any mood to look for and train two more team members and Jack was insistent that she stay on Alpha. She had plenty of projects to work on and this gave her more time to work with the teams of scientists on Alpha. Technically this meant she was no longer the second-in-command of Alpha, but Jack still regularly consulted her and sought out her ideas. Colonel Holt, leader of SG-2, was anxious to do a good job as second-in-command and impress Jack. He even pushed to redesignate SG-2 as SG-1, which Jack quickly shot down.

"I think it will work."

"The words it will work are rarely applied to anything Felger does."

Sam grinned at her husband. "I know that, but it's a good idea and if I work with him, I think we could get it to work."

"Well by all means, work on it. You can't get into too much trouble working on a computer virus with Felger."

-SJ-

"The virus has been uploaded to the DHD on Ba'al's mining planet. It should render them unable to dial out. We'll know tomorrow when the Tok'ra operative gets there whether it worked or not."

"Nice." Jack leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. "Hold down the fort until I get back. It shouldn't be more than a couple days."

"Yes, sir." She gave him a cheeky grin as he left his office to visit the free Jaffa home.

Four hours after Jack left Sam was notified that SG-3 was an hour overdue for their check in. When Alpha dialed the gate SG-3 informed them that their gate would not dial Alpha. Sam ordered all off-world SG teams, the Tok'ra, and the free Jaffa to be contacted. She was dismayed to learn that more than half were no longer able to dial out and it had only been a few hours. She managed to get four teams back before all the DHDs were unusable.

When they dialed back to the Jaffa camp Jack was waiting for her report. Colonel Holt was standing behind her as they made the link but then he stepped forward to address Jack first.

"General, we got four teams back but three are stranded on their respective planets. The Tok'ra are also unable to use their DHD."

"Thanks Holt. Sam, what's going on."

Sam moved to where she could be seen again. "I'm not sure. I don't know how this could be related to our virus, but it also doesn't seem reasonable to think they are totally unrelated."

"Get me answers." Jack looked back at the Jaffa. "Dial back in an hour."

Colonel Holt dialed back an hour later to report that Sam was working with Felger but had not yet figured out how the virus had caused this issue. He also let Jack know one of the teams was stuck in a storm that appeared to be more of a hurricane than a thunderstorm, so they had sought higher ground. The other two teams were in stable environments and awaiting word from Alpha. Jack thanked Holt and told him to keep dialing back every hour until there was news.

Sam was ready with her report six hours later. "We have a couple ideas that might fix this. We're going to try to upload a patch to the original DHD. If that doesn't work, we might have to go reset it."

Jack's head tilted. "When you say go you don't mean go to a planet that is a Ba'al stronghold, right?"

Sam tensed. "I hope not."

Jack got his face close to the camera. "You are not to leave Alpha. Do you hear me?" Sam's shoulders tightened as all the eyes in the room turned to her. "Carter, I'm ordering you to stay on Alpha."

"Yes, sir." He could hear the restrained anger in her voice but he as willing to live with her ire as long as she was safe.

Thirty minutes later Sam determined they couldn't fix the problem from Alpha. Felger offered to go with her and they met at the gate. Colonel Holt was there, ready to remind her she had been ordered to stay on Alpha.

"I don't have time to train someone else how to do this."

"If you do this you can be court martialed."

Sam laughed out loud. "Sometimes you have to be willing to a break a few rules for the greater good." She just hoped Jack would understand.

"I promise, if you go through that gate, I will make sure you're charged with disobeying a direct order."

Sam lifted her chin. "You do what you need to do while I do what I need to do."

Sam helped Felger reset the master crystal and then stood guard while he uploaded the program. She pushed Felger behind the DHD as Jaffa approached from two sides, trapping her in a fire fight. As staff blasts hit the ground around her, she started to wonder if she was going to be able to get them out of this. When a ship flew overhead, she knew they were toast, until it started taking out the Jaffa.

The ship landed behind them as Sam told Felger to finish while she raised her weapon towards the ship's opening door. Jack was the first one to step out.

"What part of stay on Alpha did you not understand?"

Sam lowered her weapon. "Nobody else has my level of experience at taking a DHD apart and putting it back together. I needed to be sure it was done correctly."

"Damn it, Sam. You and the baby could have been hurt."

She tiled her chin up. "I understood the risk I was taking." Teal'c stepped out of the ship, followed closely by Daniel. "Daniel?" She ran towards him, but he put his hands up. She looked back at Jack.

"Surprise." He opened his arms towards Daniel. "The Jaffa found him naked on one of the planets they were liberating. That's why they requested I come in person."

"Naked?"

Jack nodded. "Maybe you don't have clothes when you're ascended." Sam rolled her eyes at his assertion.

Jack and Teal'c stood guard while Sam helped Felger finish fixing the DHD. Jack and Sam escorted Felger and Daniel back to Alpha while Teal'c took the ship back to the Jaffa colony. Janet almost fainted at the sight of her husband, but luckily Sam had warned her about his memory loss before she saw his lack of recognition. She'd hoped seeing her would bring about an epiphany, but it hadn't. Holding Majorie, seeing her smiling up at him, did help his memories begin to return though.

After the debriefing Sam left the conference room without talking to Jack. She was still angry he'd forbidden her to leave Alpha, especially with so many witnesses, and then yelled at her for disobeying him. That wasn't how their marriage was supposed to work. She went for a run before going back their quarters for a shower. Jack was sitting on their bed with his head bowed as she entered wearing a robe with her hair glistening.

He didn't look up. "Sam."

She crossed her arms. "Jack."

"I know you're angry."

"Damn right I'm angry."

He looked up at her through his lashes. "You're the last person I think of before I go to sleep every night and the first person I think of when I wake every morning. As long as I've known you, I've understood the risks we both face but it's all different now. I can't stomach the thought of losing both of you."

She stepped forward and reached out to touch his hair. "I love you and our child, but I couldn't let SG-5 die because of my mistake, even if it did put me and our child at risk. There wasn't anyone else." Sam stepped into his open arms. He laid the side of his face on her abdomen. "Next time we discuss it."

She felt him nod. "How about we not have a next time?"

Sam stepped back, pulling herself out of his arms. "Are you asking me to resign?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"I need to get dressed."

"Sam."

"Please go."

He sighed. "I'll go for now, but can we sit down and talk tonight."

Sam turned her back to him as she untied her robe. "Of course we can."

Sam was in her lab three hours later when two guards came to the door. "Colonel Carter, I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you, but you're being charged with disobeying a direct order. We need you to accompany us to the brig."

"What?" Sam stood up.

"Please turn around Colonel."

Sam shook her head. "I…I don't understand."

"More will be explained once you're in custody. Please turn around and put your hands behind your back."

Sam did as the guard requested as she looked over at Bill. "Call Janet and tell her what's happened." Bill nodded as he reached for the phone. The rest of the scientists just stood in shock as she was led away.

Jack was the first person allowed to visit her. He swore he had not charged her, but she was too upset to listen. When Janet arrived, Jack left to track down how this had happened. Colonel Holt had pressed charges against Sam for not only defying Jack's orders but for also for defying Colonel Holt's order, and since he was technically second in command Sam was under his command, even though they held the same rank.

Sam was released into Jack's custody, which just made her even angrier. Cassie had dinner ready once everyone was home. They focused on Daniel being back rather than Sam's arrest. The night was full of stories about their years together, funny ones and somber ones about the Earth they all still missed. By the end of the night Daniel started filling in a few details.

Sam and Jack both slept fitfully and even though they each knew the other was awake they didn't talk. The morning was similarly strained as they drank their coffee and said goodbye to Cassie. Sam met with a lawyer, who outlined possible defenses, but she didn't like what he was telling her. Sam headed back to the apartment unsure what to do.

She found Daniel rocking Marjorie, who was asleep on his chest. He put a finger up to his lips, so she quietly closed the door.

"Hey." He whispered. "I wasn't expecting you so early."

"I'm actually here to talk to you."

"Oh." His eyebrows went up. "Let me put her to bed and we can have some tea or something." Sam started the water while Daniel laid Marjorie down. He came back and joined her at the table. "So, what did you want to discuss?"

"I met with my lawyer this morning."

"Did it go well?"

Sam shook her head. "Not really."

"Is there someone else that can represent you?"

She locked eyes with him as she nodded. "No, but I thought you might be willing to help me think through a few things."

He knitted his brow. "Me?"

Sam shook her head. "Yes, you've always been able to look at issues from multiple perspectives and I value your input."

"Well, I guess I'm not bias since I don't remember much."

Sam grinned at him, "See, you always have an interesting way to look at things."

Sam made dinner that night. Cassie helped her put everything on the table while Janet played with Marjorie. Once everyone was settled Sam put down her fork and looked around the table.

"I've decided to plead guilty."

"What!" Marjorie began to cry, scared by Jack's deep yell. Even Cassie slid slightly back from the table. Jack turned to Janet who began shushing Marjorie. "Sorry." Janet glared at him before she stood up and began pacing while bouncing the baby. He looked back at Sam. "You can't be serious?"

"I am." Sam played with her napkin. "You and Colonel Holt both gave me a direct order and I chose to defy it. I am guilty."

"But I never should have given that order."

"That isn't what's on trial." She picked up her fork and played with her noodles. "I've been over my options several times and I don't see another answer."

"The other answer is to fight it."

"So, you want me to say that because I was able to fix the DHD defying my direct orders was ok?"

"Yes!"

"Is that really how the military works? You can ignore your commanding officer's orders as long as you were right in the end?" Jack's mouth opened and closed. "That's not the message you want sent is it?"

"No, but that isn't…"

"But it is. That is exactly what I'd be saying. Don't convict me for what I clearly did because in the end I was right." Sam picked up a fork full of noodles. "I can be right and guilty at the same time." Sam put the noodles in her mouth and started chewing.

"Is this what your lawyer recommends?"

Sam shook her head. "No, he's all for the I was right and therefore it was ok that I disobeyed orders defense." She lifted another forkful. "He was a civilian lawyer before Alpha. He doesn't get it."

"So, you came up with pleading guilty?"

Sam nodded. "Daniel was kind enough to listen to me as I worked it out."

"Oh, he did, did he?" Jack looked over at Daniel, who held up his hands. "Daniel isn't military either, even when he remembers who he is."

"Hey now." Janet snapped her head towards Jack.

"Sorry." Jack shook his head. "I just…"

"My mind is made up." Sam picked up her plate. "I'm pleading guilty in the morning." She put her plate in the sink and went to their room, ending the discussion for now. Jack finished his dinner midst quiet dinner conversation before following Sam into their room. He tried to get her to talk about it again, but she refused.

The next morning, they both dressed in what passed for dress blues on Alpha. Jack tried again to talk her into seeing his point of view, but she was firm in her resolution. The court, set up in a training room, went quiet as Sam and Jack entered. Sam sat at a front table beside her lawyer. Jack took a seat behind her. Janet and Daniel came in a few minutes later and joined Jack.

They all stood as Major Jones entered and took the judge's seat. "Please sit." He glanced from the prosecutor to the defense table and back to the prosecution. "Are you ready to begin?"

"Yes, your honor." The prosecutor laid out the charges against Colonel Carter and the basics of the case. When Major Jones looked to the defense table Sam's lawyer started to stand but she put her hand on his arm and convinced him to sit back down. Sam stood and faced the judge.

"Colonel, do you wish to address the court?"

Sam lifted her chin as she took in a slow long breath. "I am pleading guilty."

Major Jones leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure Colonel? Have you discussed the potential implications with your lawyer?"

Sam's lawyer stood up. "No, your honor, she has not discussed this with me."

Sam cut her eyes to her lawyer and then looked back at Major Jones. "I am fully aware of the consequences of my actions."

Major Jones nodded. "If you plead guilty you will not have an opportunity to put forth a defense."

"I understand."

"In that case, we'll move to the sentencing phase." Major Jones looked down at his folder. "You have an exemplary record, both on Alpha and on Earth, and although this appears to be a blip on your record not following a direct order is a serious offense. General O'Neill submitted a letter on your behalf explaining that defying his order ultimately proved to be the correct decision." Sam's jaw tightened in anger. She shouldn't be surprised he went around her and still tried to present a defense for her. "Ultimately a good outcome doesn't out weight your choice to defy a command. I therefore sentence you to forfeiture of a month's pay and a loss of rank to Major for no less than half an Alpha year."

Sam swallowed down the acid crawling up her throat. It had been years since she'd been punished so she felt like a child being spanked. The room was quiet as Major Jones stood and left. Sam walked out between the rows keeping her head high as she went straight to her room. She quickly changed clothes and went to the training grounds before Jack, Janet, or Daniel could find her. She needed some time alone. Jack saw her leaving but decided to give her some space, knowing she was probably upset he decided to submit a letter on her behalf. He knew the public slap on the wrist would also have her reeling.

When Sam came back to the apartment Cassie rushed up to her. "Guess what! We got a new apartment!"

"You…you did?" Sam looked over at Janet and Daniel.

Janet nodded. "We got word this afternoon. Three bedrooms and two baths. We can start moving as soon as we are ready."

"That's…" Sam forced a smile to her face. "That's great news. I can help you pack."

Janet came over and took her hands. "I'd appreciate that. Are you ok?"

Sam nodded. "I will be." Sam helped Janet make dinner while Daniel helped Cassie with her homework and Jack played with Marjorie.

"I'm going to miss having so many babysitters handy." Janet looked over at Jack.

"You know we'll always be happy to help." Sam reached and squeezed Janet's hand.

"I know but it won't be the same."

As soon as dinner was over Sam and Janet began separating some of the household basics, such as dishes and silverware. Jack was very aware of Sam's inattention as she worked with Janet. He offered to help but Sam politely thanked him and said they had it under control. Sam kept working until after Jack went to bed. He wasn't asleep when she climbed in beside him in the dark, but he stayed silent as she turned her back to him.

Sam and Janet coordinated the packing over the next two days. By the end of the week Janet, Daniel, Cassie, and Marjorie had moved to their bigger apartment. It was very quiet without them. Sam made dinner while Jack folded clothes.

He watched her moving around the kitchen. "We can start working on a nursery now."

Sam glanced over her shoulder at him. "Yes, we can. I was also thinking about the guest room and Cassie's room. I know Dad and Teal'c will still be staying with us, but I wasn't sure if we needed both rooms. It might be nice to take down the walls around Cassie's room and have more space in the living room."

"I think one guest room would be plenty."

"Great." Sam smiled. "I'll work on that."

"We can work on it together." They spent the evening discussing the baby's room and making plans to take down the walls around Cassie's room. The conversation continued after they got in bed but when Jack turned towards her, she rolled away. He understood her message.

Although Sam still headed up the scientists, she now reported to Colonel Wishon, who was very uncomfortable being Sam's supervisor. She knew Sam had more experience and was far smarter than her. She also felt bad for Sam. Most of the scientists felt the same and although they supported Sam, they kept glancing at her while she was trying to work. It made her feel uncomfortable.

After a week of feeling their eyes upon her Sam started doing some of her work in their apartment. She was not having much success stabilizing the naquadria and she hadn't making much progress on the shield since the Asgard gave her the beginning of a blueprint. When she would get frustrated with the shield, she would knock down part of a wall or clean.

Jack missed having her at the weekly department head meetings. He trusted her ideas and he liked bouncing concepts off her. Nobody else thought out of the box the way she did. Colonel Holt was reveling in Sam's absence, constantly making suggestions and offering assistance, which Jack always turned down.

-SJ-

Jack walked into her lab. "Major, may I have a word?"

All the scientists and technicians stopped working at the sound of his voice. "Of course." She followed him into the hall as everyone behind her went back to work.

"The Tok'ra have one."

"One?" Her eyes narrowed. "A super soldier?"

He nodded. "I can't allow it on base. It's too dangerous."

"I understand but I need to go there."

Jack took in a slow long breath. "I thought you might say that." He swallowed. "Your father has asked for your assistance." Jack took her hand. "Please be careful."

"I will."

Jack brought home a stack of files, which he used to keep himself occupied while Sam packed. His silence grated on her nerves. Once she had her backpack ready, she went over and sat on the arm on his chair. She ran her hand through his hair.

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"I just need to get away from the stares and whispers for a while."

"I know."

"I'm leaving Alpha, not you."

He put down the file and looked up at her. "Those are one and the same. You can't leave Alpha without leaving me."

"No, Jack…I…" Tears gathered in her eyes as her hands shook.

"You blame me."

Her eyes widened and a tear slid down her right cheek. "No! No, I don't." She shook her head. "Being with you and having your baby are more important to me than a military rank." Her right hand rested on her abdomen. "I wouldn't change a thing."

He reached up and wiped the tear off her cheek. "I didn't mean to upset you right before you left."

"I love you Jack."

"And I'm in love with you." He straightened up and she leaned down until their lips met. As their kiss deepened, he pulled her down onto his lap, eliciting a small giggle. Despite his bad knees he carried her into their bedroom. They made love for the first time since Sam's trial. Jack made sure to take his time, because a little voice in the back of his head kept telling him this could be their last time together. Despite her assurances he still felt like she was leaving him.


	8. Chapter8

Jacob opened his arms as Sam stepped through the gate horizon. "Sam." She stepped into his embrace as the other three scientists stepped through the gate behind her. "It's good to see you again." He noticed the change in her uniform as he hugged her. "Why are you wearing these?" He put his fingers under her collar.

"We can talk about it later." She glanced over her shoulder at the other three scientists.

"Or you can explain it right now."

"Dad, how about you show us where we'll be working and then we can talk." Jacob finally understood her reluctance to talk. He led them to the lab and then pulled her into the corridor.

"Well?"

"Are you that desperate to hear me say you were right?"

"Sam."

"I disobeyed a direct order and I was court marshaled."

"Jack had you court marshaled?" His face grew red.

"No, Colonel Holt charged me. The original order was Jack's but then Colonel Holt ordered me to follow Jack's order so technically I disobeyed both orders."

"Was it worth it?"

Sam looked away from her father for a moment. "Yes, yes it was."

Her father nodded. "In that case, I'm glad you did what you had to do."

Sam and Jacob spent weeks studying the super soldier and testing weapons on his suit. Jack visited a couple times but could only stay a few days each time. He worried because Sam looked tired, but Jacob promised he was making her eat and sleep. Her baby bump was very noticeable, and her regular clothes no longer fit. She was excited about the concept of having Jack's baby, but she was also consumed with building a weapon that could stop the murderous soldiers who'd been wreaking havoc since disrupting the Jaffa meeting.

-SJ-

"Sir!" Captain Thompson threw open the door to Jack's office. "The Tok'ra sent us a message. They're under attack."

"Tell Teal'c, SG-6, and 8 to gear up." Jack grabbed his gear and met them at the gate as it was being dialed. The Tok'ra base was in ruins when they arrived.

"SG-8, keep the gate secure. Six, Teal'c, you're with me." Jack ran towards where the labs had existed, but rubble now lay. "Sam! Jacob! Sam!" Jack plowed forward as Tok'ra ran past him, escaping the blast zone. He only paused as Teal'c looked for tracks and other signs of Sam's escape.

Anise ran up to them. "Selmac is over there but he is under a beam and I can't get him out."

Jack led SG-6 where she pointed, finding Selmac where she had indicated. "Jacob!"

"Jack, have you seen Sam?"

"No, I hoped she was with you."

Jacob shook his head. "We were both working in here when a soldier came through the gate. We made a run for it. I doubled back for the prototype." He looked to his right. "It's over there."

Jack glanced at it. "We'll get you out of here and then we'll go after him."

"It won't work without the chip."

"Where's the chip?"

"Sam has it."

"What?"

"Sam has the chip that you need to make it work." Jacob grabbed his arm. "Find her."

Jack nodded. "I will."

Jack handed Jacob off to two Tok'ra and ordered that he be taken to Alpha. He picked up the weapon and led SG-6 in the direction Jacob had last seen Sam heading. They radioed the location of four injured Tok'ra back to SG-8 but when they found Egeria, injured and in need of care, Jack knew radioing back wasn't enough. He ordered SG-6 to get her back to the gate and gave permission for her to be taken to Alpha. He followed Teal'c's lead as they continued to track Sam, who still wasn't answering his many radio inquiries about her position. He hoped that meant she didn't have a radio, but he was worried that he was tracking someone other than Sam while she was lying somewhere dying without him.

Sam touched the side of her head and wasn't surprised her fingers came back tinged with blood. The blast had briefly knocked her out and left her sore all over. Her blurry vision and intense headache were a clear indication she had a concussion. She was also limping, favoring her right leg because of a large bruise on her calf and a swollen ankle. She forced herself to keep moving, knowing the super soldier was not killed in the blast. She couldn't help but worry about her dad. She hadn't seen him after the blast and protecting the chip had taken priority, so she'd grabbed it and ran for the tree line.

After three hours of trekking through the woods Sam had to stop. She was exhausted and the concussion was making it hard to focus. She sat back against a tree and took off her shoe. Her swollen ankle was turning an ugly blue. She tore some cloth off the bottom of her pants, making a bandage to give her ankle more support. She tried to keep her eyes open, but she failed.

"Wake up, Sam. You can't sleep now."

"Jack?"

"Sam you have to get up. NOW!" Sam's eyes flew open. She looked around her as her heart raced. She turned her head in all directions, looking for Jack and the super soldier. She blinked a couple times to shake off the sleep and force back some of her concussion symptoms as she came to the realization her head was playing games with her. She dragged herself up using the tree and pushed off as her right leg seized up under her. She limped forward and leaned on trees as she made progress. She knew stopping was stupid and she couldn't do it again.

She heard a buzzing but wasn't sure at first if it was real or in her head. She slowly looked up, shielding her eyes from the lowering sun, and saw a UAV flying overhead. The tightness in her chest lightened a little with the confirmation that Jack was looking for her. She tried to use her watch the shine a light up at the UAV but just as she was getting the hang of it the UAV was shot down. The shot had come from somewhere nearby so Sam dove for cover. Her ankle screamed in pain as she hit the ground, but she contained her scream and remained still. She could hear movement nearby, but she didn't dare identify her position.

Jack had also seen the UAV being shot down. He and Teal'c headed towards the origin of the shot. When they arrived, they found the soldier closing in on Sam. Teal'c provided cover fire as Jack slid in behind Sam.

"I need the…" She held up the chip. He grabbed it, slipping it into the gun and immediately firing. The super soldier faltered. Jack fired again and the super soldier collapsed. Teal'c ran out and stood over the black clad soldier, nudging him with his foot.

"Is he dead?"

Teal'c nudged him harder. "He appears to be."

Jack looked down at Sam, who was cautiously peering around the remains of the UAV. "He's dead. You're safe."

Sam began to shake. Jack sat down beside her as she turned away from the dead soldier. He pulled out his canteen. "Here."

She reached up with shaking hands, struggling to grasp the canteen and lift it to her lips. Her cupped her hands, helping to steady them. She took several small sips before giving the canteen back to him. She glanced over her shoulder again.

"You're sure?"

"Yep." Jack looked back with her. "We're sure, right T?"

Teal'c kicked him again. "Indeed."

"See." Jack put his arm around her shoulders. She closed her eyes as she laid her head on his shoulder. He gave her a moment to collect herself.

"We need to get going."

"No."

"Sam."

"No." She opened her eyes and turned her head to look up at him. "I can't walk any further." She pulled up her pants leg, exposing the wrapped ankle. He moved his arm and scooted down, removing the cloth and examining her badly swollen and bruised ankle. He couldn't believe she'd made it this far. He took off his pack and dug out a splint and med kit.

He handed her a pill packet. "Take this." She took it from him, but she couldn't open it. He took it back, tearing it open, and handing her the pills. Once she put them in her mouth, he helped her with the canteen. Once the pills were down, he moved back down to her ankle. He was gentle as he placed the splint, but it was still causing her great agony. Tears built up in her eyes, but none fell down her cheeks. He was impressed with her strength. He radioed their position and asked for a stretcher to be brought to them.

Sam moaned as they loaded her onto the stretcher but once they started moving, she silently starred off to her left. They stopped three times, to rest and switch carriers. Sam drank the water Jack gave her but didn't interact with anyone. Jack breathed a sigh of relief when they finally got her through the gate. He gave Janet the room she needed to examine Sam in the midst of the chaos caused by the injured Tok'ra. Jack pressed himself against the wall as they wheeled her out to get an x-ray of her ankle. He used the time to check on Jacob, who had a concussion and a couple broken bones, which Selmak was healing.

Janet was with Sam as she was wheeled back into the infirmary. Janet glanced up at Jack as she locked the wheels on Sam's gurney. She put on a smile before addressing Sam. "You have a couple hairline fractures in your ankle. I'm going to put you in a walking boot for a few weeks, but I want you to stay off of it for at least a week." Sam blinked a couple times but didn't respond in any other way. Jack shoved his hands in his pockets. "You also have a concussion and you're exhausted. I don't want to give you anything too strong, but I do want you to get some sleep. Sam?"

"Huh?" Sam's eyes were unfocused.

Janet put her hand on Sam's arm and rubbed it. "You'll feel better if you get a good night's sleep."

Sam slowly nodded as Janet added medicine to her IV. Sam's eyes began to flutter shut.

-SJ-

Two days after being released from the infirmary Sam was sitting on the sofa with her leg propped up reading.

"Would you like some tea?" Jack looked over his shoulder at his wife.

"Yes, please and thank you." She gave him the smile he loved to see, the one that was just for him.

Cassie playfully gagged at the exchange. "Old people love is so gross." She'd come to spend the day with Sam while Jack was at work.

"Old?" Jack turned around. "Who are you calling old?"

Cassie started giggling as Sam grinned. "I'm pretty sure she was referring to you." Jack was about to respond but Sam didn't give him a chance. "But don't worry, I'm sure I count as old too, at least to Cassie."

Cassie shrugged. "True." She picked up her muffin and moved to the table, grinning the whole time.

Sam giggled until Jack threw her a glance. He handed her a mug of tea and a plate with a muffin. "What are you reading?"

"The soldier autopsy report." She took a sip of tea as he walked back to the kitchen to get his breakfast. "It looks like the weapon was even more effective than I'd hoped. We need to work on mass production."

"The Tok'ra are going to work on that as soon as they find a new base."

Sam laid down the report. "And I need to be part of it."

"You need to heal."

Sam sat down her mug. "I can work with my ankle elevated"

"They know what they're doing. They don't need our help."

Sam sat up and swung her leg over the side of the sofa as Cassie moved out of their line of sight. "If we aren't there, they may not feel compelled to share with us."

"We'll deal with that when the time comes."

"I can be ready to go as soon as my dad says they're settled."

"No."

"Jack!"

"Last time I checked I'm base commander and I can decide who does and doesn't go through the gate." He closed the door too forcefully as he left.

Cassie sat down next to Sam. "He's just scared."

"That doesn't mean he can hold me hostage."

"True, but you almost died and you're pregnant." Cassie leaned her head on Sam's shoulder. "Don't be too hard on him."

"Right."

"Now put that foot back up and rest, Mom's orders."

-SJ-

Cassie took good care of Sam but decided to leave as soon as Jack came through the door carrying dinner.

"Would you like a slice of pizza?"

"I'd like to talk about earlier."

"I'm sure you would, but right now I'm hungry and I'm offering pizza. Do you want a slice?"

"Fine, yes." Jack brought her a slice of pizza and a glass of lemonade before getting his own dinner. She didn't speak again until he'd finished a slice. "Are you ready to talk now?"

"Not really but I get the feeling there's no avoiding it."

"Jack." Her tone let him know she was annoyed.

He ran his hand over his face. "Sorry." He took a sip of beer. "I'm having a hard time not thinking about you covered in grime and blood as that damn super soldier hunted you down."

She reached out towards him. "Jack." This time she said his name in a sympathetic voice. She knew he was hurting but she also knew she needed to work. "I need to work and I'm the best person to work on taking down these super soldiers."

"Why did we give them such an ominous name?"

"It seemed fitting at the time, but I think we can make them a little less super."

"You've been gone for a long time. Can't you just spend a couple weeks healing and spending time with your friends?"

"And you?"

"I hope so."

"Of course I can, Jack. I missed you a lot."

-SJ-

Jack and Daniel brought Sam files related to all the science she'd missed while she was working on the super solider project. By the time she was hobbling around, she was up to speed and ready to jump back into her work. Colonel Wishon was very happy to have her back to manage the various projects that she really didn't understand, and the scientists were equally happy to see her again. The whispers and stares were gone now that they all knew what it was like to not have her around. Dr. Lee spent the first two days she was back peppering her with questions about roadblocks they'd hit while she was gone. It felt good to be needed.

"Jack!" Sam was sitting on the sofa with her leg propped up and Jack was getting a drink.

"Hmmmm?"

"Come here! Hurry!"

Jack abandoned the glass and pitcher as he quickly crossed the distance between him and Sam. She grabbed his hand and pulled it down to her swollen abdomen. His anxiety decreased as he realized what was happening. He smiled as he felt the movement within her. They locked eyes.

"I've been feeling something for about a week, but this is the first time it was strong enough for someone else to feel it too."

He sat down beside her without moving his hand, waiting for their child to move again. He was soon rewarded, making them both smile again. "Amazing."


	9. Chapter9

"Welcome back SG-2. Did you find anything of interest?"

"I think so, sir." Colonel Holt pulled out his camera and showed him a picture of the repository of knowledge.

Jack grimaced. "We'll meet in the conference room after you get done in medical." Jack called Daniel and asked him to meet them. They decided to remove the repository and bring it back to Alpha for study. Jack and Daniel decided to accompany SG-2 and SG-3 back to the planet. Sam wasn't happy Jack was going but she was excited to get her hands on the repository.

When Jack returned, having had the ancient's knowledge downloaded into his brain again Sam was furious and worried. They went to their apartment once he was cleared by medical. She dropped her crutches and wrapped her arms around his neck as soon as the door closed.

"Jack."

"I know. There wasn't any other choice." He kissed her forehead. "We've already sent a message to the Asgard."

She held him tighter. "They'll answer."

When he started spouting ancient and packing random supplies they decided to go where he led, which was a ship and hopefully Atlantis. Jack didn't allow Colonel Holt to go along, despite his repeated requests. Jack made it very clear that Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c were enough crew. They were surprised to find themselves headed back to Earth, after making a stop to get a fully charged ZPM. By the time they got to Earth Jack had lost the ability to speak. The view outside the ship shocked them all. The atmosphere was grey with debris. The flight through the debris felt claustrophobic. As they broke through the worst of it, they were shocked to see large rifts in Asia and Europe. Jack led them to the outpost they hadn't realized even existed on Earth. As they collected the equipment they could carry and download as much as possible two Goa'uld ships broke through the atmosphere and began firing on the outpost. Jack went to the chair and used the ancient weapon to destroy both Goa'uld ships but when it was over, he was unable to get out of the chair. Daniel and Teal'c helped him to a chamber that put him in stasis as Sam watched in despair.

Daniel forced Sam to go back to Alpha where they assembled a larger team to return to Earth. Teal'c refused to leave Sam, even as she made two trips back to Earth, to help with research and be near Jack. As she entered her eighth month of pregnancy Janet forbid her from traveling back to Earth. She was distraught as the information coming back from Earth didn't provide them with any information about how to save Jack. They did learn how to work the defense weapon and were in the process of moving it, in pieces they hoped to be able to reassemble, to Alpha when the Asgard finally arrived at Alpha.

Thor would only speak to Sam, even though Colonel Holt insisted that he was in charge of Alpha during Jack's absence. Colonel Holt was standing ramrod straight with his arms crossed as Sam entered his office. It amused her to see him so angry.

"Thor, it's good to see you. We need your help."

"I am sorry for our long absence, but the replicators are proving to be very difficult to eradicate. We received your message about General O'Neill and hoped that the ancient's knowledge downloaded into his mind might contain an answer to the replicator issue."

"We searched your planet for his biosignature, but we did not find him."

"He's on Earth. We found an ancient outpost there a few months ago."

"We will head there now."

"Thank you, Thor."

Two days later a ship unlike anything they'd ever seen before appeared on their planetary sensors. The human form replicators had learned about Alpha when they took over two Asgard ships. They also heard the message about Jack and decided they wanted access to this repository of knowledge. The replicators quickly assumed control of Alpha, killing hundreds in the process.

Colonel Holt was on his knees with a replicator's hand in his hand when Sam was dragged into the conference room.

"This is the one."

Sam fell to her knees as fifth walked up to her. "No."

Fifth glanced from her to the replicator interrogating Colonel Holt before placing his hand in her head. "I am sorry, but I have no choice."

"What do you want?"

"Your mate has information we need. Where is he?" Images of Jack flashed through her mind. The way he looked in his dress blues the day they met in the conference room. His apology after her fight against Turghan, even though she swore it was all her fault for not fighting when the boy took her. His quip about her scar healing and wearing a tank top again.

Fifth interrupted her. "These memories are not helpful. Where is your mate?"

Her mind wandered to thoughts of Jack laying on their sofa, telling good night stories to Marjorie and Cassie, and holding her after a nightmare.

"The child you carry is his. Do you not want him back?"

Images of her crying herself to sleep appeared in her mind.

"You do not think he will return to you. You have given up on him."

"No! No, I haven't!"

"You cannot lie to me Samantha." She felt him probe even deeper. "I can bring him back to you, to you and your child." Sam sobbed. "Just tell me and your pain will end. Would he not want your pain to end?"

Fifth did not understand her unwillingness to give up Jack's location. Colonel Holt had already told them everything they needed to know but Fifth wanted to understand Samantha better, so he kept pushing. He explored her childhood, her time at the Air Force Academy, and her time on SG-1. Sam fought his intrusion but lost every time.

Fifth was left in charge of Alpha as the rest of the human replicators headed to Earth to find Jack and access the ancient's knowledge. They took Colonel Holt and Daniel with them. The remaining officers looked to Sam for guidance, when Fifth wasn't probing her mind. She did her best to maintain a veneer of calm when others were around, even though she hated Fifth's mental probing and quaked internally every time he entered the room.

Fifth kept Sam within his view as much as possible, going so far as setting up a bed for her in the conference room. When exhaustion overtook her and she slept Fifth would enter her dreams, curious about what dreaming was like. Having him in her head turned her dreams into nightmares.

"Why do you continue to do things that cause you pain?"

"Because they have to be done, for the greater good."

"The greater good…" Fifth left her mind. He stared at her as she regained her mental balance. "The Asgard arrived at Earth before us. They are engaging my brethren in a fight." His head tilted as his eyes widened. Fifth went to the stargate as replicators from around Alpha gathered around him. He opened the gate and stepped through, with the replicators following him.

Sam tried to see the address, but it disappeared before she got to the computer. Sam ordered a full sweep of Alpha, making sure all replicators left behind were eliminated. Despite Janet's concerns Sam joined Teal'c and the teams eliminating the replicators. Six hours of searching for and shooting replicators left Sam ready for sleep but a couple hours after she fell asleep, she woke and needed to use the rest room. Thirty minutes later she woke again, with the urge to trudge back to the bathroom. She hoped she wasn't getting sick. When she woke again just before 0200, she knew something was wrong. She didn't want to make a fuss since she knew Teal'c was tired and Janet was still worried about Daniel. They had not heard from the Asgard yet. She got up, made a cup of tea, and tried to read but then she felt what she knew was coming, a contraction. Sam labored on her own until 0600, which she decided was an acceptable time to wake her friends.

Janet fussed at her, but Sam pointed out that her contractions were still more than ten minutes apart and her water had not broken yet. Sam watched as Teal'c helped Janet get both girls ready for school, admiring Janet's multitasking while hoping she could do half as well. Cassie took Marjorie to daycare while Janet and Teal'c escorted Sam to the medical center. Janet did a thorough exam before declaring that Sam was in the early stages of labor. When Janet went to her office to check the logs for last night Sam made her escape, going to the control room to make sure they had not received a message from Earth yet. She tried to convince herself that no news was good news.

When Janet found her, she invoked her power as lead physician to remove Sam from duty and forced her to return to the medical center, ordering Teal'c to guard her. Sam was allowed to wander through the halls, to encourage her labor to progress. By 1300 Sam's contractions were five minutes apart and her water had broken. Cassie left school early to come and sit with her and provide her with ice chips while Janet checked in frequently. Teal'c maintained a stoic watch at the head of her bed, often reminding her of her strength and his admiration for her.

It was 1900 and Sam was in active labor when Jack's hologram appeared in her room.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jack held his arms open wide and spun around.

"Jack!" His name morphed into a groan as a contraction hit.

"Sam, hey…wait, are you in labor?"

"She is, indeed, O'Neill. Does your appearance here mean you are coming home?"

"On my way, T. Just calling ahead to let everyone know we kicked replicator butt."

"That is good news."

Jack looked over his shoulder. "Thor says I can stay a bit longer."

"Good."

Teal'c helped Sam sit forward as she pushed through the next contraction while Janet monitored the baby's progress. Jack tried to remain encouraging but not being able to touch Sam was driving him insane. His encouragement turned into jokes, which were annoying everyone. After an hour Janet told Sam to stop pushing.

"What? Why?"

"The baby isn't progressing."

"I can push harder."

"No, Sam, you've been doing an amazing job, but we need to explore other options."

"Doc?"

Janet glanced at Jack's hologram. "The baby's heart rate dips every time Sam pushes and that has me a little concerned."

Sam's face paled. Janet grabbed her hand as another contraction hit. "Janet?"

"I want to do a caesarian section."

Sam nodded as tears filled her eyes. She felt like a failure for not being able to do this the old-fashioned way.

"Alright, everyone except medical personnel need to leave. That includes you too, sir." Janet looked over at Jack. "When you get back here you can meet your child."

The hologram disappeared and Teal'c left the room as Sam was wheeled to surgery and put to sleep. Teal'c was the first to hold Sam and Jack's daughter, an honor he would never forget. He watched over the child as it was bathed and fed. He sat with the girl until Sam woke and he could hand the child to her mother. Sam teared up at the sight of her daughter.

Jack's hologram appeared a few minutes after Sam woke. He was in awe at the life they had created. He asked her to take the blanket off their daughter so he could see all her fingers and toes. Sam obliged and even counted for him as they gave their daughter a complete once over. Janet came in while Sam was wrapping her baby back up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better now that I've seen her."

"You have a morphine drip and when you click that button, you'll get a small dose."

"But I want to nurse."

"And you still will."

Janet looked at Jack's hologram. "How's Daniel?"

Jack's face fell. "The Asgard said he was on the replicator ship, but we weren't able to get him off before it was destroyed." Janet sat on the edge of Sam's bed. "I'm so sorry Janet."

Teal'c moved over and put his arm around her as her tears turned to sobs. He helped her back to her office.

-SJ-

Jack's first stop after being dropped off by the Asgard was the control room so he and Thor could be updated on what little they learned as Fifth escaped. His second stop was Sam's room. She was nursing their daughter when he arrived. He bent over and kissed Sam before gently rubbing his daughter's soft hair.

"She's as beautiful as her mother."

Sam grinned. "You got home at the perfect moment."

"It seems to me I'm a couple days late."

Sam unlatched their daughter. "Her diaper needs to be changed."

"Ahhhhh, that I can do." He took the light bundle from her and moved over to the changing table. "We still need a name."

"I've been thinking about that. Does she look like a Kristina or Kathryn to you?"

"I like Kathryn. Maybe Kathryn Elaine."

Sam nodded. "That's perfect." Sam sighed. "Have you seen Janet yet?"

Jack shook his head as he fastened the tiny diaper. "That's going to be my next stop." He put Kathryn in the bassinet beside Sam's bed and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"What happened?"

"Before the Asgard got all that stuff out of my head I helped them build a weapon that makes the replicators fall apart. Thor adapted it for large scale use, and he used it on their ship."

"The ship Daniel and Colonel Holt were in?"

Jack nodded. "Yes."

Sam swallowed. "It feels like we only just got him back."

Jack moved a piece of hair off her forehead. "I know."

Once Kathryn was asleep Jack went to Janet's office and checked on her. She cried for a moment, but she pulled it back together quickly. She told him Cassie was taking it hard, but she'd been very helpful the last couple of days. After they talked for a bit Jack grabbed a couple trays of food and went back to Sam's room. He put both trays on her table and lifted the head of her bed a little higher so she could eat. Kathryn whimpered for a moment, but she stopped before Jack could pick her up.

They both enjoyed their meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and pudding. Janet came in to say good night when Sam's eyes rolled back in her head and her head lolled to the side.

"Sam?" Janet moved to the head of the bed and checked the monitors. She hit a button on the wall, initiating an alarm. "Take the baby and go out in the hall."

"Janet?"

"Do as I say." Nurses and another swarmed into the room as Janet lowered the head of Sam's bed. Jack picked up his daughter and went to the hall as ordered. Cassie and Teal'c found him there, pacing as Kathryn whined.

"_Sam."_

"_Daniel?"_

"_Yeah, it's me." _

_Sam looked around. "Are we back at the SGC?"_

"_Looks like it." He reached out towards her. "You picked the place."_

"_Why are we here?"_

"_You're in a bit of trouble."_

"_And you're here to help?"_

"_I'm here to offer you help ascending."_

_Sam's eyes widened. "You ascended again?"_

_Daniel nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yep." The gateroom got very bright. "It looks like Janet is about to pull off a miracle." Sam reached out for Daniel. He hugged her. "Your daughter is beautiful."_

"_Thank you."_

"_I'll be around as much as I can."_

Sam woke three hours later. Jack and was sitting in the chair beside her bed and Teal'c was bouncing Kathryn in his arms.

"Hey there beautiful. You gave us one hell of a scare."

"You should watch your use of language around your offspring."

"I'll work on that T." Jack lifted Sam's hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "How are you feeling Sam?"

"Tired. What happened?"

"A blood clot went to your lungs."

"Daniel said Janet pulled off a miracle."

Jack glanced at Teal'c. "He did, huh?"

Sam closed her eyes and gave her head a slow nod. "Yep." She went back to sleep. When she woke an hour later, she asked to nurse her daughter. Jack lifted the head of her bed and brought Kathryn to her. He supported her arms and she positioned their daughter and helped her latch on. Jack watched in amazement as Kathryn nursed.

"When you first woke up you mentioned Daniel."

Sam nodded. "He ascended."

Jack grinned. "That old dog. Always has a trick up his sleeve."


	10. Chapter,10

Jacob came to visit as soon as Jack sent word about Kathryn. Jack was able to spend time getting Alpha fixed back up while Jacob stayed with Sam and Kathryn. Janet felt better knowing Daniel had ascended and was watching over them all, even though she missed him terribly. Jack, Jacob, Janet, and Cassie all worked together to make sure Sam took it easy as she recovered over the next couple of weeks.

Marjorie took her first steps while playing with Jack and Cassie after dinner in Sam and Jack's apartment. Everyone cheered for her, which spurred her on with another round of walking. Her vocabulary now included, Mama, Ca for Cassie, Ja for Jack, Mmmm for Sam, and no, a word she heard often. She also liked to say mo for more and up when she wanted to be picked up.

Fifth went after a few Goa'uld ships and planets, building a small armada of ships. Ba'al took advantage of the chaos of the Replicator attacks to expand his territory using super soldiers. The Tokra gave Alpha a few weapons to combat the super soldiers and Jack gave the Tokra one of the guns that makes replicators fall to pieces. Jack promised to share more when they got them from the Asgard.

Sam read through Dr. Lee's analysis of the anti-replicator gun, but she really wanted to get her hands on it. Dr. Lee however had orders from Jack to not bring it to Sam, no matter how many times she asked. She snuck out a couple times while Cassie was babysitting, just so she could get a look at the anti-replicator technology. Dr. Lee decided to not tell Jack because he understood Sam's natural curiosity needed to be satisfied and he hoped she'd be able to work out how the technology worked.

Five weeks after Kathryn's birth Sam started spending a few hours a day in the lab, between her daughter's morning and afternoon feedings. She needed the mental outlet and contact with other scientists, but she also wasn't pushing herself too far too fast. She found her time with Kathryn satisfied something within her that she hadn't been able to acknowledge was there until after motherhood was a reality.

She used her time at home to keep working on the shield. By the time Kathryn started going to daycare for half days Sam was ready to build a small shield prototype that was just big enough to cover the barns. The Tokra helped Sam set up a shield test. Jack cleared the agricultural area after the harvest and had the Tokra fire from space until Sam said she had enough data. The shield was a lot tougher than she'd expected.

The scientists had a celebration, with Sam as the woman of honor, when the shield passed the tests. They immediately began work on a shield that would cover all the apartment buildings on Alpha. Jack had two SG teams mark the shield boundary so everyone on Alpha would know where to head if they were ever under attack. Sam had two teams start building three more naquada generators to power it.

Jack felt better knowing they would soon have an effective defense, especially since the replicators and Goa'uld were still fighting one another. Jack knew once one of them prevailed they would turn on Alpha and the Tokra.

-SJ-

Sam laid Kathryn down to sleep. She'd learned putting her to bed late meant they could all get five or six hours of sleep and wake up at a decent hour. Jack was already in bed when she got out of the bathroom. Sam climbed into bed with him and scooted very close. He put down the file he was reading and stretched out his arm so she could curl up beside him.

"Is she asleep?"

"Soundly."

Jack kissed the top of Sam's head. "Nice. We better do the same."

"We could."

Jack's eyebrow rose. "Could?"

Sam bent her arm, wedging her elbow against the mattress, and propped her head on her hand. Sam gave him a sly grin and bit her lower lip. She leaned forward and slowly kissed him. His arms wrapped around her as her tongue probed his lips. He knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Jack couldn't quit grinning the next morning and it was driving Sam crazy.

"You're acting like a teenager who just lost his virginity."

Jack leaned in from behind her and whispered into her ear. "Last night was much better than when I lost my virginity."

Sam turned away from him, hoping to hide her grin, but he knew she was amused so he kissed her on the back of her neck and went back to the living room to play with Kathryn while the coffee finished brewing. Jack went to his office while Sam and Kathryn went to meet Jacob at the gate. He was coming to spend a week with them working on the anti-replicator and super soldier guns. His first order of business was holding his granddaughter, who already had him and Selmac wrapped around her little fingers.

On Selmac's third day on Alpha, while Sam was nursing Kathryn in the early morning, Daniel appeared before her. At first, she thought she had fallen asleep and was dreaming.

"She's beautiful."

"Daniel?"

"Yeah." He gave her a sad grin. "I wish I was just here to visit and say hi but it's never that simple."

"No. it's not. What's wrong?"

"There's a weapon on Dakara that could eliminate the replicators and Anubis is coming after it."

"How long do we have?"

"I'm not sure but no more than a few days."

"Thank you, Daniel."

"Take care Sam." Daniel glanced down at Kathryn again before he left.

Sam put Kathryn back in bed and woke Jack up. Jack contacted Teal'c who met with the Jaffa council and explained the situation.

Sam went into Jack's office and sat across from him. "I have to go with my dad, to figure out how this machine works and stop it."

Jack kept his eyes on his desk and ran his hands through his hair. "You're still nursing."

"Luckily there are plenty of nursing women right now and an abundance of milk. You won't have any trouble getting enough for Kathryn and she's old enough to start eating some solid foods, like rice and bananas."

"I don't want to start her on solid foods without you!" He stood behind his desk and leaned forward.

"Jack…I have to go."

He plopped back down in his chair, refusing to make eye contact with Sam. "I know."

She moved around the desk and put her arms around his neck from behind him. "I love you Jack."

-SJ-

"These translations aren't making any sense." Jacob slammed down the book.

"I know, but we can't give up."

"I get that but Selmac and I need to rest. So do you."

"Go lay down for a bit. I'll get some sleep when I finish this line."

Jacob slept for six hours and felt much better when he returned to the room where he and Sam had been working for the last couple days. He worked for a little over an hour before he decided he would have to wake Sam for her help. He went down the hall to her quarters, but the room was empty. He went to the main council chamber and found Teal'c.

"Teal'c, where's Sam. I need her help with a translation."

"I have not seen her in several hours. Perhaps she is resting."

Jacob shook his head. "I've already checked her cot. It's empty."

"I will endeavor to help you find her."

After an hour of checking they had not found any sign of her. Jacob contacted Alpha and let them know Sam was missing.

Jack came through the gate ready for a fight and the first person he saw was Jacob.

"Where the hell is she?"

"We don't know but there was an energy spike in the room while she was in there alone."

"An energy spike?" Jack ran a hand through his hair. "Did that machine do something?"

"We don't know. I've requested a Tok'ra ship come and do a full survey around the planet to look for her. If she's still here, we'll find her."

"And if she isn't?" Jack glared at Jacob.

-SJ-

Sam backed up into a corner as Fifth entered the room. "It is good to be with you again Samantha."

"Just let me go and we'll forget this every happened."

"But I've missed you." As he walked towards her, she slid down the wall.

"Don't do this." She cowered in the corner as his hand entered her head.

"I need to know what you are doing on this planet."

"So just ask! You didn't need to go in my head."

"This is quicker and more reliable."

"And evil."

Fifth stopped his intrusion. "Evil?"

"Yes." Sam sobbed.

Fifth removed his hand from her head and looked back at her before he left the room. She wasn't sure how long he left her alone but when he came back, he wasn't alone. The replicator with him was a perfect imitation of her.

"We need to know what you are doing on the planet with the Jaffa and Tok'ra."

"We?"

Fifth looked over at the replicator Carter. "Is she not beautiful?"

"Why?"

Fifth smiled at Sam. "Because you are beautiful." The smile left his face as he looked over at replicator Carter. "Do what you must but be gentle with her." Replicator Carter stepped forward and inserted her hand in Sam's head as Sam started screaming.


	11. Chapter11

Jack was pacing while Jacob reviewed the data collected by the two Tok'ra ships that surveyed the plant. Jacob had been over it three times and Jack knew he was wasting his time. She wasn't on the planet and continuing to look at that stupid screen wasn't going to change what it said.

"What now Jacob?"

Jacob shook his head. "I don't know."

Teal'c burst into the room. "O'Neill, she has been located."

"What?" Jack spun towards Teal'c.

"She presented herself to two guards at the edge of the city."

Teal'c stepped out of the way as Sam came down the hall. Jack was the first to get to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Sam, are you ok?"

Sam smiled and nodded as she hugged him back. "Yes, I'm fine."

He leaned back and gripped her shoulders as he looked her over. "I'll feel better once Doc gets a chance to check you out."

Sam shook her head. "There's too much to do. I can't leave."

"Like hell you can't."

"He's right Sam." Jacob stepped up and interrupted, giving Sam a small hug. "You can take the time to get checked out."

"No." Her answer was firm as she stepped back from both men. "I had some time to think as I walked back from wherever that thing sent me, and I think I can make it work. I just need a little time."

Jack put his hands in his pockets. "How exactly did you end up wherever you ended up?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm not sure. I felt a jolt of energy and I woke up inside a small building. I'm just glad this thing didn't send me somewhere further away." She gave him a lopsided grin.

"I am too." Jack smiled at her. "But I'd still like you to come home and get checked out."

Sam grimaced. "Give me one day to see if I can get this thing to work."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "It can send people other places. What good will that do us?"

"Nothing we've translated said anything about this machine being a transporter." Jacob frowned.

"I agree that transportation isn't it's real function. We need it working now to fight the Goa'uld…and the replicators. If I can't get it working in a day, I'll go back to Alpha for a checkup."

Jack glanced at Jacob and saw the same concern, but he didn't want to fight her. "One day." He held up one finger.

Sam smiled. "Perfect." She held her hand out palm up. "Lead the way…Dad."

Jack followed Jacob and Sam back to the room with the artifact while Teal'c went back to the Jaffa council chambers. He watched while Sam and Jacob translated and argued about the real function of the machine. After a couple of hours Jacob excused himself.

Jack sat down on some steps near the machine while Sam kept working. He watched for a few hours, growing quite bored. He yawned while he watched.

"You can go get some sleep. I don't need a babysitter."

Jack rubbed his face. "Aren't you tired yet?"

Sam stopped and looked at him. "A bit, but there's so much to do."

"It can wait until you've gotten some sleep."

Sam grimaced before lifting her hand to hide a small yawn. "You're right. A nap can't hurt."

Sam led him to her quarters. As soon as Jack closed the door behind him Sam pressed herself against Jack, pushing him against the door. Her tongue nudged his lips as they kissed so he opened his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her hips, placing his hands on her rear, as she tilted her hips and pressed against him. He moaned as she moved side-to-side.

She broke off their kiss and began nibbling down his neck. "Sam." She started sucking on his collarbone. "Sam." As she reached between their bodies and slipped her hand under his shirt his senses came back to him. "Sam, this isn't really the right place or time."

She grunted and kept moving her hand up until her fingers slid through his chest hair. "It's always a good time and place."

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back. "No, it isn't." He took a deep breath as he looked into her dilated eyes. "Get some sleep." He reached behind him for the doorknob. "I'll be back in a little while."

Jack found his way to Jacob's room and knocked, waking him. "Are you sure those scans said she wasn't on this planet?"

Jacob rubbed his eyes. "Jack?"

"Are you sure the scans showed she was not on this planet?"

"Maybe she was transported to an area that was shielded from our scans."

"And she was shielded the whole time she walked back?"

"That is much less likely. What are you saying?"

Jack swallowed. "Something doesn't feel right."

"You mean about Sam?"

"Yeah, I do." Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Have you noticed anything unusual?"

"You mean like how she's suddenly a great translator. She just did two days of work in a matter of hours."

"She is a genius."

"She is, when it comes to engineering and physics, but she's always been crap at languages and music. Piano lessons were a waste a money." Jacob opened the door wider and let Jack inside. "What are you suggesting Jack."

"I'm not sure really, but something's wrong." Jack sat down on Jacob's cot.

"You're tired. Get some sleep and I'll keep an eye on her."

-SJ-

After a few hours of sleep Jack went back to room with the machine and was surprised to find Sam already helping Jacob. Sam looked completely refreshed even though Jack still felt worn out. As far as he was concerned that was another mark against her.

"That's it, isn't it?" Jacob looked over at Sam.

"I think so."

Jacob turned around and looked at Jack. "According to what we've translated this machine can both create and destroy matter."

"Ok, so?"

"That means if we program it correctly, we can eliminate the replicators."

Sam crossed her arms. "It also means carbon-based life could be eliminated…if it fell into the wrong hands."

Jack locked eyes with her. "Guess we have to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Good suggestion, sir."

Jack tensed. It had been a long time since she'd called him sir and he wondered what brought it on now. Sam turned back towards the machine and started hitting buttons. Jack stood up.

"What are you doing?"

"Turning it on."

"I think we need a plan first."

"I have a plan."

"Sam…" Jack's jaw twitched. "Turn it off."

She shook her head. "No."

Jack swallowed as he pulled his handgun and pointed it towards her.

"Jack! What are you doing?" Jacob took a step towards Jack.

"Turn it off Sam."

She looked over her shoulder and gave him an ugly grin. "You'd shoot the mother of your child?"

"If she was trying to destroy all humanity including that child, yes."

The grin left her face and she snarled. She turned back to the machine and began hitting more buttons. Jack steadied his weapon. "Stop!" She continued. Jack aimed and fired.

Sam jolted slightly forward as the bullet hit. The metallic hole sealed up quickly. Jacob ran from the room as Jack emptied his gun. Each bullet wound healed quickly, and Sam kept working.

Teal'c heard the gunfire and came racing into the room followed by three Jaffa.

"She's a replicator!" Jack pointed at Sam. Teal'c and the other Jaffa opened fire. The barrage of fire was causing damage, but she was still working. As Jack took off running towards her the Jaffa stopped firing. When he hit her, he wrapped his arms around her and rolled, pulling her down and away from the machine. She wrapped her metallic arm around his throat and tightened her grip.

"Your daughter will be an orphan."

Jacob came back into the room. "Let him go or I'll fire." Jacob pointed the anti-replicator weapon at her head.

Her grip on Jack's neck loosened and he rolled away. Teal'c reached out and helped Jack up.

"I've got what I need for now." Sam touched her left wrist and was transported out in a bright glow.

"Damn it!" Jack turned to Jacob. "Can you find her?"

"I don't know."

-SJ-

Jacob turned off the machine and Teal'c posted extra guards around it while Jack contacted Alpha and asked them to send a message to the Asgard. He drove everyone crazy with his pacing and barking orders. After several suggestions from Teal'c he went back to Alpha.

Thor appeared only hours after the message had been sent.

"I received word about Major Carter. I am sorry."

"Any signs of her or the replicators?"

"We detected their ship at some distance from here but could not risk attracting their attention, especially with the Goa'uld so close."

"How close?"

"They will be here within the hour." Teal'c gave orders to the Jaffa in the room and Jacob radioed the Tok'ra ship in orbit. "In light of their imminent arrival and the potential of this weapon we will take it with us, so it cannot be used by the Goa'uld."

"I am afraid this artifact is important to the free Jaffa. It cannot be removed from the temple."

Thor tilted his head. "I am sorry but based on your message the replicators know how to use this machine, which means they have the knowledge to eliminate all carbon-based life in this galaxy. We cannot allow the replicators or the Goa'uld to possess such a weapon. We may also be able to use it to eliminator the replicator threat." Thor and the weapon disappeared.

"Thor." Jack spun around. "Thor buddy, come back." Jack raised his hands. "You can't just leave us down here like this."

The free Jaffa council agreed to evacuate Dakara just before the aerial barrage began. Jacob and Teal'c came back to Alpha with a few Jaffa while most of the Jaffa went to other free Jaffa camps.

Jack cried that night as he rocked Kathryn to sleep. He apologized to her for losing her mother and promised to do whatever it took to bring her home. There was a small part of him that feared he was making an empty promise. What reason would Fifth have to keep alive her since he had her replacement.

-SJ-

It only took Anubis a week to show up at Alpha. The shield was protecting them, but it weakened as it absorbed more blasts.

"How much longer will it last?" Jack looked over at Dr. Lee.

"I'm not positive but probably less than an hour."

"Find me some options." Jack stormed out as the scientists looked at each other in bewilderment.

Everyone was on edge as the firing continued. Jack sent messages to the Asgard but got no response. When Jacob contacted the Tok'ra they determined Anubis' fleet was too large for them to be able to successfully attack.

Jack was watching the computer screen with the shield power displayed on it. It was about to fail when the barrage stopped. Everyone in the control room looked at Jack.

"Can anybody tell me what's going on?" Jack surveyed the room. "Anyone?"

The sky lit up in multiple successive explosions.

"They blew up!"

Jack looked over at Dr. Lee. "What?"

"The ships blew up." Dr. Lee pumped his arms in the air. "They blew up! We're safe."

Jack straightened up. "Figure out why."

Jack contacted the Asgard and Tok'ra as the scientists left the control room. He let them know that at this point they were unaware how or why the ships exploded. Teal'c went back to the free Jaffa to spread word of Alpha's triumph. Jacob went back to the Tok'ra with the intention of bringing back a couple ships so they could examine the debris. Jack was standing behind the gate control crew with his arms crossed when he heard a crash in his office.

He crossed the room quickly. "Whoa." He stepped back out of his office. "Can somebody get me a blanket or something?"

"Sorry, Jack."

"It's all good, Daniel. Just glad you're back." Jack threw him a blanket as soon as one was brought to him. Daniel wrapped it around himself and stepped out into the control room. "Is it safe to assume you had something to do with the ships exploding?"

"I had a bit of help." Daniel tugged the blanket a little higher. "Oma Desala challenged Anubis. Once he was out of the way I was able to cause the power cores of the ships to overload."

"And that got you kicked out of the higher power club again?"

"I knew it would." Daniel bit his lip. "I needed to get back actually. Sam's in trouble."

Janet ran in and grabbed Daniel around the waste. Daniel hugged her back with one arm as he kept ahold on the blanket.

"Get yourself checked out and find some clothes. We'll meet back here as soon as you're given a clean bill of health…and pants."

Jack was staring off into space when Daniel returned almost an hour later. Daniel tapped on the doorframe. "Jack."

"Come on in. Have a seat."

Daniel took the chair in front of Jack's desk. "Fifth has her."

"The replicator?"

"Yeah, Jack she's being tortured. We have to free her."

"I'd love to. Do you know where she is?"

"I do." Jack sat up straighter. "He's built a settlement on a planet that is rich with ore. I know the gate address and coordinates in space. I'd recommend going in by ship, if we can get one."

"A ship I can get."

-SJ-

The Asgard were happy to help when Jack contacted them. When Thor arrived, he explained the Asgard's plan to eliminate the replicators throughout the galaxy. They were going to dial all the stargates at the same time and use the weapon to send out a pulse that would disrupt the connection between the replicator pieces. Jack insisted they fly to the planet and be ready to rescue Sam as soon as the weapon was activated.

It took them two days to get there. The surface of the planet was more silver than green. "Is she still down there?" Jack was looking down on the planet.

"I have found her life signs." A red square appeared on the screen.

"Can we beam her up?"

"I cannot."

Jack swallowed. "How long until we do this?"

Thor checked the readouts. "I have let the High Command know we are ready. It should not be long."

Jack's hands were balled into fists. Daniel and Major Marks were standing behind him, ready to beam down whenever they were given the all clear.

"The gates have been dialed and the weapon is being activated now." Thor moved a stone on the pedestal.

Jack leaned forward, like that was going to help him see what was happening on the planet's surface. The view on the screen in front of him changed to a close up. Replicators were falling apart.

Daniel grinned. "It's working."

"It is indeed." Thor was continuing to monitor the screen. "I can now transport Samantha Carter to a medical pod."

"Do it."

The medical pod with Sam inside appeared in the room behind Jack. He moved over and put his hand on the window above her face.

"What's that?" Daniel pointed to movement on the screen.

"I do not know." Thor moved the stones again. "It does not appear that the weapon eliminated all of the replicators." He zoomed in on a ship leaving the planet. "I will attempt to stop it." He fired a ship mounted anti-replicator gun towards the ship, but he missed twice before it entered hyperspace.

"Jack, it got way." Daniel turned away from the screen and found Jack leaned over medical pod. "Jack?"

"She looks ok."

Daniel stepped up behind Jack. "Yes, she does."

"My sensors show some minor internal bleeding, numerous broken ribs, and a broken arm. I will endeavor to heal her injuries as I attempt to follow the replicator ship."

Jack watched as the medical pod lit up. After a few minutes the pod slid open and Sam slowly opened her eyes. "Hey." She reached out and placed her hand on his arm. "You found me."

"Yeah." Jack tilted his head towards Thor. "I had a little help."

Jack reached behind her as she started sitting up. He helped her steady herself as she moved her legs over the edge of the pod. "She altered her algorithms so she could avoid the ancient's weapon."

"The replicarter?"

Sam's eyes widened. "Is that what you named her?"

Jack shrugged. "It seemed apt."

"I guess." She gave him a tense grin. "She didn't share what she learned with Fifth. She let him die."

"One less of them to deal with."

"I guess."

Sam stood up and moved over to the pedestal with Thor. "Can you catch her?"

"No, but I am able to follow her. When she drops out of hyperspace, I will be able to overtake her ship." Thor looked up at Sam. "Will the anti-replicator gun still work on her?"

"I'm not sure if she what she took from my head was enough for her to find a work around. She bragged a bit about the machine on Dakara but she didn't mention anything about that."

"In that case we need to make modifications to the machines frequencies."

"I can help."

"Excellent."

Jack watched as Sam and Thor messed with the stones on the pedestal. Daniel and Major Marks sat in the corner eating granola bars.

Sam glanced over at them. "Do you have more of those? I haven't eaten in days."

Jack pulled a bar out of his jacket and handed it over to her. He internally kicked himself for not realizing earlier that she needed to eat. He went over to the guys and got a water canister for her as well.

"Thanks, Jack."

Thor looked up at Sam. "I believe this will work."

Sam looked at the screen. "I agree."

"Now all we must do is wait for her to drop out of hyperspace."

Jack convinced Sam to come and sit with Daniel and Major Marks. She ate another granola bar and drank some more water as she leaned back against the wall. After she finished eating, she started to nod off. Jack put his arm around her and let her head fall onto his shoulder. She got a couple hours of sleep before Replicarter dropped out of hyperspace.

Jack nudged Sam awake. "It's time."

Sam scrambled up and joined Thor. Thor maneuvered the ship to avoid fire while Sam aimed at the replicator ship. They took two hits, but their shields held. Sam fired back. She missed the first time but the next two hit their mark. The replicator ship broke into pieces.

-SJ-

The first thing Sam did when they got back to Alpha was rock Kathryn to sleep. She just needed to look at those pouty baby lips and soft curls. Jack watched them as they rocked and finally felt like his family was safe and whole.


End file.
